Impossibility
by HakuneKurai
Summary: She used to be just a normal school girl. Now? She's a Murder Magnet like her new brother.
1. chapter 1

I was minding my own business when I noticed a piece of paper on the floor. It seemed unimportant to most people, right? That doesn't mean that it can't cause an accident. A person can step and slip on it, especially since our classroom has slippery floors. A person can hit his head and receive a concussion.

Yes, a piece of paper is dangerous when not noticed. Most people think that insignificant things, stuff can stay just that, insignificant. Unimportant but I'm pretty sure people will regret ignoring them when it finally caused damage or some kind of incident.

Like a pin innocently laying there. Of course, no one pays attention and ignores the little piece of thing and go on about their daily lives. Only when an unfortunate person steps on it do they pay attention to that little piece of pin. Only then do they remove the hazard and deem it hurtful.

There are a lot of things like the piece of paper and pin I mentioned earlier. A die or a piece of rock. Those things are simply trivial, simply a foolish thing to waste your attention to. Yet, those frivolous things can cause the butterfly effect. The smallest of thing can affect the biggest of event.

I watched as a person slips because of the paper I was staring at. I didn't bother warning him, he should have been paying attention to his surroundings. After all, sometimes, the smallest of things can be the biggest of happiness. A piece of chocolate from a father in abroad can be that little thing that can make you so happy.

"Oof!"

"Man, you gotta be blind not seeing that ."

"Thanks for the warning, dude."

"Anytime, pal."

His friend merely grinned at him, not even bothering to help him before moving on. The sarcasm was thick in their voice and I couldn't help but wonder why they seem to be fixated on using it. For a person like me, I don't understand what's the use of it.

My hand wrapped around a pen and my thoughts wandered off while twirling the pen in my hand. Insignificance. Is it really all that? Everything in the world is a mystery and there was one mystery that I cannot solve no matter how many research I do. The Afterlife.

There are various kinds of beliefs that different people believe in. And I, a person who somehow value the insignificant things in life, believes that the Afterlife is nirvana. We're free from all the pain and suffering, from all the dirty deeds in the world. It's a place where we can truly relax, a place of never ending comfortness.

And then, I didn't think too much on death as much as I did on the Afterlife. Death. It's such a scary thing that I usually avoid the topic. People who had only given up on life are the only ones who do not fear death. Who doesn't anyway? The horrors of never seeing your family ever again. The horrors of forgetting all the precious memories we had. All of it will cease to exist.

We would never be able to remember anything and the worst part, we're not even aware that we forgot so many important people. Life is harsh, life is unfair and no one can say that life chooses few to have better lives than ours. People suffer, young and old, girl and boy, rich and poor. Everyone does.

My mind didn't linger on that particular topic any longer when the bell rang, class already ended. I waited till everyone got out, I didn't want to squeeze myself out. It's not like I won't get out of this room if I left last. I picked up my stuff and went for the door, giving my teacher a brief nod of farewell as I did. He was exhausted, depressed, frustrated, completely... just exhausted.

He hid it well, no one even noticed if they don't look for it. By the way he was clutching his left breast pocket and with tear stained eyes, I would say he lost something, more specifically, someone. I respect him fully, he went to his job and performed normally. He didn't show any signs of depression while teaching.

However, a person could only hide so much. I bet he cried when he excused himself to the bathroom. It didn't help that I noticed a crumpled picture on his desk earlier when I put my work on his table. He was only human, he didn't need to hide his pain. Though, people nowadays are a bit judgemental.

I admit, I'm judgemental myself but I always give that person a second chance if he screwed up. First impressions are important, they say. And if that impression shattered, they'll look at him like he's a completely different person. Admitting that you're judgemental whether you like it or not is impressive. Most people would just let others figure it out themselves.

People who are honest to themselves are more fearsome to those who hide who they truly are as a person. I'm not saying that almost 95% of the human race are cowards. It's just that's how I think. People are the most mysterious creature to ever live. Think vampires are mysterious? No way. Werewolves? Nah uh. People? A 100% mysterious.

Let's say, a vampire is predictable, easily recognized while we humans are unpredictable, we lie. We deceive. We grow stronger. We grow smarter. We find ways to make our lives more comfortable. Ways to make things easier. We evolve. We change. We constantly change to suite our present and future lives.

We are who we are. People are mysterious. I'm mysterious. Everyone is mysterious.

And that is why I ask myself, why did I get in harm's way to save a child from getting ran over by a fourteen wheeler truck when I'm scared of even being hit by a ruler? I'm scared of cats because of childhood trauma. I'm scared of insects. So, if I'm scared of little things that most people don't find scary, being ran over by that huge truck terrifies me.

So, why?

As I ran, all I could think about was _shitshitshitshitshitshitshitimgonnaberanoverbyatruckimscaredimscared_. Yeah, not really heroic or anything. People are mysterious. And somehow, being mysterious bring them to their inevitable death.

My death was clichéd, sure but I think it's somehow important. As I lay there on the road, half of my body crushed underneath these two huge wheels-of course, don't forget the pool of blood, shattered bones, squashed organs, yeah- I'm getting delusional from blood loss.

As I lay there- like I said earlier before getting off track- I got a good look at the child I saved. His nose was full of snot, his cries were making me cringe, he was dirty and he kept rubbing his eyes but over all, all he's gotten was a scrape on his knee. As I look closer at him, it was only then did I realize who this child belonged to.

He's my teacher's son. His freaking son. Somehow, my bitter feelings vanished and I felt content. I couldn't hear anymore. I can't feel anything at all. My sense of smell was gone, so was my taste. Slowly, dark spots invaded my eyesight. I'm glad. At least, my teacher won't have to feel another loss of a family member. My parents would have been proud. Did I even mention I was an orphan?

My parents died somewhere around two years ago. I was fifteen then. My only aunt offered me a place in her home with her own family but I refused. I didn't want to impose on her so I suggested that she only takes care of my school fees and everything else will be provided by my hard work.

Reluctant as she might have been, I was adamant with my decision. In the end, she told me that if I'm ever in need, she's always there to help. I was touched. Really, I cried like a crybaby then. But even when two years passed, I hadn't need to ask her for help. I found a steady part time job and it paid well enough for my needs. I visited sometimes though, for the sake of not being completely alone.

I was about to let death take over when a voice held me in place. "D-Daddy! This-this lady s-saved me a-andI wasonthe ground a-and wh-whenI opened m-my eyes, this lady isis- WAHHH!!!" I could still hear, only if faint- how peculiar though. I was certain my sense of hearing disappeared already.

When my teacher laid eyes on me, I swear he looked ready to murder someone but then his expression softened and that heartbroken look from earlier returned. "Why?" He didn't call an ambulance, good. He knows I won't make it, considering my condition. I tried to smile but I bet I ended up looking like bloody murder.

"My...ugh... parents died...ugh... two years ago...(coughcough)... you lost someone...just recently, right? Ugh... I hope you and...(coughcoughcough)... your son live together for as long as you have each other, sir." It didn't go unnoticed how his eyes widened when I mentioned how he lost someone recently.

Those were my last words as darkness finally took over. Good, I was exhausted already anyway.

"Lee? Lee!"

But then, I found out that the afterlife does exist. Well, a different kind of afterlife from what I believe in but afterlife still. I forgot everything. Not until when my new brother mentioned what I live by.

" _Insignifact things can be important, ne, Onee-sama?"_


	2. chapter 2

The Kudo Family expected a young boy to be their first child because... well, Yukaku's genes are dominant. They already prepared the necesseties for a baby boy even before they went for a check up for extra caution. So, when they received the news that they were having a baby girl, it threw them off completely.

They couldn't get rid of the stuff they already bought. Sure, they're rich because of their occupation but they also have their limits. They bought. A lot. Yukiko was not deterred by this fact and Yusaku supported his wife all the way. They won't let something small like that hinder them.

When their newborn child—Shinobu Kudo— was born, they were ecstatic despite the disappointment of not having a baby boy. A life is a life and there is nothing more precious than the life given to people. Yusaku and Yukiko had a rough start, considering that Shinobu is their first child. Shinobu. They picked that name because they somehow felt that she will experience a lot when growing up.

Endure is the meaning of her name.

Shinobu had her mother's appearance and because of this, Yukiko teases her husband about how their baby girl will attract a lot of suitors in the future. Yusaku deemed it to be not a threat. If she was anything like her mother or him, Shinobu will be too busy, too oblivious or doesn't care at all.

When Shinobu reached one year old, they were getting worried. She wasn't acting like most babies. She's too quiet, too reserved for a one year old. Yusaku noticed that sometimes, it was like Shinobu was a young adult. Yet, that's impossible. However, they weren't going to fuss over it like headless chickens.

They will observe. They will analyze. They will conclude. Shinobu is still a child, that much is certain. A few months later, Yukiko was yet again pregnant. When Shinobu heard this, her eyes twinkled in delight and both parents were befuddled when she hugged her mother out of the blue.

She said with the most childish voice and most excited, "I g'nna haf shivling?" Yukiko, with unrestrained squeal, picked up her daughter and swang her around in joy. She said her first words! Words and not just word! All worry and anxiety vanished that day, Yusaku noted.

He guesses Shinobu was just an odd child and there was nothing wrong with that. She was their precious daughter and they were her parents. Yusaku and Yukiko loves their daughter very, very much.

A few months passed and there was another thing Yusaku noticed about his daughter. She picked up things faster than the average child. She picked up crawling, walking and running in one go. Her reading though, took her a bit of time since she gets very confused with Kanji. Still, she was talented. Not long after, Yukiko became aware of her child's performances.

This, however, made Shinobu hyper aware of her actions. Whenever her family goes to town, she sees that she doesn't act like those of her peers. Still, she ignored this in exchange for giving her still unborn sibling all her attention. When the newborn boy—Shinichi Kudo— was born, everything escalated.

Five years old Shinichi and Six years old Shinobu walked hand-in-hand alongside their father. He brought them along when a case happened near where they are and their mother was visiting one of her friends. While observing the murder scene, Shinobu was looking at everything, unaware of her own action while doing so.

A piece of torn fabric caught her eye. It was small and red in color, blending in with the pool of blood. If she wasn't looking for something, she might have missed that little detail. Shinobu frowned, why was there a torn fabric over there? She didn't understand.

Unbeknownst to her, Yusaku caught her gaze and wondered what his daughter was looking at. He followed the direction of her gaze and saw that it was directed towards the blood around the corpse. Was she disgu— wait. His eyes caught sight of the fabric. Was that what she was looking at?

He approached the corpse, and using a tweezers he has in his pocket, picked up the fabric. It was small, and the fabric was absorbant. Wait, if he remembered correctly, among the three suspects, only one of them was wearing an absorbant shirt. Suddenly, everything clicked together.

His mind wandered off to his daughter for a brief moment. How had she noticed something so minor, especially from afar? He mentally chuckled, his daughter was a detective in the making. If she keeps this up, no criminal will be able to hide their trace from his daughter if she noticed even a small piece of fabric camouflaged in blood.

Yusaku opened the door to this case and unraveled the mystery behind the death of Tokichi Osamu-san. The final piece of evidence, however, was the piece of fabric he held in his tweezers. "And if you still have complaint about my deductions, I am sure the police will analyze this and trace it back to what kind of shirt it was made for."

The criminal—Matsumoto Shigeo— fell to his knees and his reasons about his murder flew out of his mouth. As the police took Shigeo away, Yusaku ruffled the hair of his daughter, who looked up at him in confusion. "If I didn't notice you looking at the blood, I would've never noticed that piece of evidence."

Yusaku smiled when Shinobu beamed at his praise. Meanwhile, Shinichi was looking at his sister in admiration. She was his role model, along with their father. Shinichi loves his sister very much despite their obvious difference in intelligence. There was nothing that can make him hate his sister. None at all.

" _Insignifact things can be important, ne, Onee-sama?"_

A few days later, Yusaku noted that something had changed in his daughter. If she was reserved before, then she's more reserved now. If she was oblivious then, then she's aware now. Something has changed and yet, Yusaku accepted his daughter all the same.

Kudo Shinobu is their precious little daughter.


	3. chapter 3

I wanted to cry, laugh or get angry. Have you ever thought about dying and then get sent to darkness? After being in that darkness for so long, you were pushed out to consciousness, to reality and only to realize that you're freaking six years old again.

I blame whoever deity it was that has a grudge on me.

Memories of this life flooded my mind as soon as I realized I am not who I think I was. I wasn't Mei Lee anymore. I am named Kudo Shinobu now. I wasn't an only child anymore, I have a younger brother who's called Kudo Shinichi. I wasn't parentless anymore.

I have a mother who's called Kudo Yukiko and a father named Kudo Yusaku. And then, reality came crashing down on me like a ton of bricks. I died. I freaking died. Haha. Okay, okay, let's back up... I DIED. What happened to my belief? I was supposed to be sent to nirvana where I was supposed to forget everything and live comfortably.

Why is it I have to live again? Couldn't I just stay dead? I know what you're thinking. "Aren't you lucky to have a second chance in life?" No, no I'm not. I would've preferred to stay dead, thank you very much. I would have preferred to forget everything than to remember it all and realize that I will never see my aunt again.

It hurts, badly. I'm a seventeen years old teen—turned into a six years old girl. Just when I thought I could see my parents, even though I wouldn't recognize them. So, I was born Japanese and in a fictional world for that matter. Kudo. I was born in the freaking Kudo Family.

Not just any Kudo family. The Kudo family in the DC: Case Closed series. Just when I thought my life was a bit rough, my life now revolves around cases— mostly murder ones. I mean, come on, Shinichi is a Murder Magnet. I'm his sister. I'm bound to be a Murder Magnet, too.

I watched it a long time ago, I already forgot everything except for Shinichi's main concern— the Black Organization. They were the true villains of this world. As I look at Shinichi's sleeping face— did I mention that it's night time and Shin and I share a bed? — the cold truth made me shiver.

I may have been an only child then but right now, I have a brother. This feeling of having a sibling is a bit overwhelming. Memories of this past seven years in this world made me realize something. Shinichi, Okaa-san and Otou-san means so much to me. They are my family but that doesn't mean that they're replacement for my old parents.

No. They merely made a new place in my heart.

Shinichi, as a child, doesn't really have any friends sans Ran and I. Mouri Ran is a very sweet girl if you ignore her violent tendencies when angered. I now realize why future-Shinichi loved this girl. She's patient, caring, sweet and over all has a great personality. She's really thoughtful. When Shin forgot to bring his lunch to daycare, Ran shared hers even though it wasn't much.

Then, my thought wandered off when Okaa-san and I met up with her teacher in the disguising department. Kuroba Toichi is a sweet man and Chikage is a subtle sadist inside. And then, there was the future Kaito Kid, Kuroba Kaitou. The kid is a gentleman in the making. He was starting to make older girls blush— most if not all was infatuated with the boy.

His peers are merely in the Puppy Love stage. Somehow, I felt unnerved by it. How could a five years old charm older girls with all his baby fats? Sure, he's quite cute but how could those girls be infatuated with a child? It was a disturbing thought and thing but meh, they'll grow out of it.

When Kaitou-chan and I conversed for the first time, his first action—not word— to me was to show off. He brought out a pink rose with a poof and a charming smile on his face. "Hello, I'm Kuroba Kaitou, what's yours, Onee-san?" My eyes were half opened and I knew I was making the boy uncomfortable with my staring.

He started fidgeting and I couldn't help but find this cute. "Kudo Shinobu. Nice to meet you, Kaitou-chan." His discomfort vanished and he beamed a smile at me. I knew, even without looking, that Okaa-san and Chikage-san are plotting something.

If the expression on his father's face was not enough proof, then the stares our mothers were drilling at the back of my head were. Before he could speak, however, a familiar voice yelled my name. "Shin-neeeeeeechaaaaan!" Shin drawled out and tackled me with a hug.

I stumbled but was able to remain standing. Shin snuggled and I noticed Kaitou-chan's jealous face. When the two met and spoke, it was the start of a rivalry with me in the middle of it all.

That day ended with a disaster, that I concluded before they even spoke to each other. My arms wrapped around Shin when I noticed his small shiver. Shin is my precious brother, Okaa-san and Otou-san are my precious parents. They are my precious family and Black Organization be damned, I'll protect Shinichi to the best of my abilities.

But first, I have to make sure I can somehow fight.

I skipped three grades much to my dislike. I'm in fourth grade even though I'm only six. Maybe it was because my senseis noticed how 'advanced' I was for my age or maybe I should have been more discreet while reading a novel written by the famous Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. When they caught me reading it, they suddenly had doubts about my supposed 'average' grades.

They tested me on learning materials up to fourth grade because if I go any further, I'll surely be the target for bullying. I aced the damn test when I was supposed to fail it. However, under no circumstances that I wanted my sensei to call my parents about my 'supposed genius' intellect.

My parents knew I was smart and if they were called to school, I'm fairly certain they'll find it strange how a kid would hide her genius when kids are supposed to be flaunting it instead. And then, under their suspicious and analyzing stares, I'll definitely screw up and show how much I'm not a six years old kid.

A part of me regretted my choice but the logical side of me seems to disagree. Graduating early means that I can focus on my physical skills. And if I take up criminology, then I'm pretty certain that most— if not all— cases will be handled by the police; and if I am with the police, I'll always be there for Shinichi's— or Conan's— cases.

That would be a marvelous idea. Though, that part of me that regretted my advancement seems to find disadvantages. If I graduate too early, then there are chances that I might be too busy to go to my brother's cases. Hmm, maybe I should tone it down a bit. I never really had any real childhood. My former parents and I were poor and they were always working to pay our budget and my school fees.

So, being rich in this life is kind of a huge change. Sleep knocked on my mind and I let darkness consume my sight.

Much to my surprise, Otou-san knows Aikido. I know, surprising, right? While he wasn't really obvious in training me, he does in a subtle way. Well, he does in a form of a game, which was fun.

The training is concentrated on physical fitness, conditioning, flexibility, endurance, mental strength, relaxation and confidence and of course, technique. The techniques used includes: throws, joint locks, some strikes (usually limitedto usingthe hands), grabs, multiple attack training and even weapons training.

Do you know the game Limbo Rock? Well, he uses it to train my flexibility. During morning, Otou-san says that I should mimic the video he shows me. This video is about exercising that makes me use my whole body. Sometimes, before school starts, we go to the park for a jog for about thirty minutes before having our break.

Then, he makes me play Twister with Okaa-san and let me tell you, playing Twister with her is hell. I never knew she's so flexible and having a six years old body makes it the more difficult. There were times when I was about to give up but then, Shin would show up with that adorable smile of his.

And when Shin's with Ran, he'll show up with all his tsundereness complaining about something. How could I give up?

I was in the middle of helping Okaa-san hang up the clothes when Shin and Ran came running in. Well, more like Ran chasing Shin around. "Shinichi! Come back here!" Her face is red from either exhaustion or anger while Shin's face held horror. "I told you that I didn't do it, Ran!"

I snatched up Shin by the collar, stopping him and getting Ran to stop in front of me. "What happened?" Shin crossed his arms with a pout adorning his lips while Ran exclaimed, "He hid the notebook my Kaa-san gave me!" If I remember correctly, that notebook she mentioned is like a diary, with the lock and all.

"And?" Ran fidgeted. "It's... It's important to me." I looked at Shin and when he realized I was staring at him, he held his hands up defensively. "I didn't do it, Shin-neechan! I swear!" I sighed. I put him down gently, finished the last of my chore and held their hands as we left the mansion. "Um, Onee-san, where are we going?" Ran asked.

I ignored her question and asked her one myself. "Where were you two when you lost it, Ran?" Her face beamed in realization and tugged on my arm. I didn't really want to go and look for it but the girl looked so miserable. I remember from my past life that Eri-san, Ran's mother and Kogorou-san, her father will soon live separately.

Though, not yet divorced.

We arrived at the park where Otou-san and I usually go to for our morning jog. I left Shin by the swings, letting him pout alone. I followed Ran towards the lone bench in this area. "Here! I last put it here, Onee-san!" I pondered on the 'case'. Hey, might as well make this my first case as a child.

There was nothing out of place— oh, wait, there is. I approached the bench and picked up that one little piece of fur off the seats. Feeling its texture, it's quite similar to humans and at the same time, it's not. Its length is also questionable. Observing its end, it's obvious that it hasn't been cut once. Hair similar to human. Hair that has limitations on its length.

It sounds like it belongs to a monkey— "Yūjin, stop!" A voice exclaimed. Before I could turn around, something hit me at the back of my head and made me tumble down as I lost my balance. I grabbed the weight off of my face and stared at the monkey in my hands.

In the animal's hands was Ran's diary. "Y-Yūjin! That was bad! You don't jump on people's head!" Not too far from me, a boy was hunched over in exhaustion. Is he this monkey's owner? "Shin-neechan!" I mentally groaned. Overprotective little brother-on.

"Hey, you! Get away from my Onee-sama!" I feel like because of my existence, Shin will grow up having to be dubbed that he has sister complex. The stranger ignored my brother, surprising me and approached my fallen form. "Are you alright? My friend didn't mean to jump on you."

For a child, he doesn't have any childish aura at all. From the corner of my eyes, Shin was fuming from being ignored. I always forget that my little brother will grow up as an arrogant and attention seeking teen. Huh, I have to fix that.

He held out his hand to help me up and I took the offer. The Pygmy Marmoset leaped to his shoulder. Looking at him, he looks to be three years older than I am. "It's not a problem. Can I have Ran's notebook back?" I asked. The boy blinked and smiled. "Yūjin, give it to her."

The monkey looked a bit hesitant but complied to his friend's wishes. The pygmy slowly held out Ran's notebook towards me and I grabbed it with a smile. It's not a surprise that this monkey can understand me. They are a bit more intelligent than most animals. "Thank you."

The boy's cheeks flushed red and he coughed to get my attention. "Er, I'm sorry again, about Yūjin's actions and I'm sorry about him taking your friend's notebook." I shook my head and dismissed his apologies. "There's nothing to be sorry about. Your friend must have found the notebook without its owner and thought to give it to you to return it back, if you know the owner."

The boy seemed surprise of my words. "I see." His sudden smile took me off guard. It was so innocent and friendly. "I'm Kobayashi Ouji, and this is my friend, Yūjin." If anything, his name suits him. With the long o and short i, his name means prince and his surname means small forest. "What's yours, Miss?"

"K-Kudo Shinobu and that boy you ignored earlier is my brother, Shinichi and this girl here is Mouri Ran." I sent the future Karate Champion a look and Ran took this sign to thank Kobayashi-san. "Um, thank you for bringing my notebook back, Onii-san!"

And that was the day I found my new friends and found out that Shinichi is an annoying overprotective little brother.


	4. chapter 4

"Nyeh! Shinobu-nee loves me more than you!"

"Why you! Shin-neechan loves me more!"

"Nuh uh! Look! She gave me this! See? See? She loves me more!"

From the sidelines, I watched as my brother and Kaitou-chan headbutt each other. Are my eyes deceiving me or is there a lighting crackling between their eyes and behind them? I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to make the illusion disappear but it was still there.

Now, before you go and ask what the hell is going on, let's back up a bit from a few hours ago when it was still late afternoon.

 **•FLASHBACK•**

Otou-san brought me along to the city today, just the two of us. Which made me wonder, actually. We rarely leave the house without Okaa-san, Shin and sometimes, Agasa-hakase. I peered up to look at his expression and was taken aback by the look on his face.

His expression looks like he's going to do something, well, more like to prove something to the whole world or is it just a specific person? Otou-san must have noticed me staring because the next thing I knew, he was carrying me. "What's wrong, princess?" My face was blank when he called me with that god awful nickname.

He chuckled. "Well?" I crossed my arms and looked away, pouting. "Where are we going, Otou-san?" Before he answered, he looked at his watch and picked up the face. "We'll be seeing the greatest magician and try to capture him." I tilted my head. Greatest magician? Doesn't that sound like —

"KAITO KID! KAITO KID! KAITO KID!"

— Kaito Kid, the Phantom Thief. My attention was quick to avert to the crowd forming in front of me, ignoring my father's chuckle of amusement. "Kaito Kid is the greatest magician. However, try not to imitate his thief persona, okay, princess?" I numbly nodded.

My Otou-san pushed through the crowd until we reached the front. There was police tape surrounding the museum and lo and behold, a much younger Megure-keibu appeared. "Ah, Yusaku-kun! I'm glad that you can make it!" He exclaimed and patted Otou-san, with quite a force, at the back.

"I wouldn't miss this, Megure-keibu." Then, the inspector's gaze landed on me. I shyly waved at him with a small smile. "Hello. I'm Kudo Shinobu. What's your name, Keibu-san?" Oh, how I love acting all innocent with these people. They're so gullible against children. "I'm Megure Juzo. I've heard a lot about you from your father. You've been to many of his cases, right?"

Gleefully, I nodded. "But this is the first time he took you inside the case, Ne? Well, we're looking for Kaito Kid. He's a magician but also a thief so don't imitate, kay?" I huffed angrily, surprising him. My father merely chuckled in amusement. "I've told her that earlier, too. I think she doesn't like things being repeated to her, right, Shinobu?"

I nodded at his inquiry. "Otou-san, I wanna be put down." He complied to my request, though it's more of a demand. "You can look around but make sure not to stray too far, princess."

"Haaaaaiiiiiiii!" I drawled out before I started snooping around the museum. The police force must have been notified that Otou-san will bring me because the officers greeted me and didn't kick me out. As I was walking around, I found the gem that Kaito Kid is about to steal.

It was beautiful. It was a heptagonal emerald and there were pearls decorating it, which were embedded on gold. An officer passed by me and I caught whiff of a bread from his pockets and a bit of cologne. The cologne was strong and familiar and the bread smelt like a rose bread.

The gears on my head started turning and stopped when I reached a conclusion. "Toichi-jiisan?" I peered up at the officer with an innocent look. The sound of my voice saying his name made him stop and turn around to face me. A grin broke out of my face. For a seventeen year old like me to identify him using his scent is just fantastic.

What would I be like when I'm physically eighteen then? I'm so gonna be a badass detective.

"It is you, Toichi-jiisan." There was a glint of mischief in my eyes that made him sweat. "Ne, you're not really a police officer." I stated. "Now, now, Shinobu-chan, can you please pretend that you didn't see me?" I knew he was nervous, the signs were there. I hummed. I feel so sadistic right now and I don't even know why.

"But... if you're not a a police officer and your real job is being a magician... oh, and you're supposed to be bringing back that rose bread in your pockets to Kaitou-chan... aren't you being suspicious, Toichi-jiisan?" He squirmed under my gaze, well, looking at my eyes, that is.

"Shinobu-chan, I'll treat you to anything you want if you pretend that you didn't see me." Is he... is he really trying to bribe me? Pft! How the mighty have fallen! I pretended to think about his offer but I knew my answer the moment I figured it was him.

Technically, I knew he was Kaito Kid since, ya know, from another life? Though, it's an amazing feeling how I managed to recognize him. "Hmm, I don't think so, Toichi-jiisan!" I exclaimed and made him pale and sweat buckets.

"OTOU-SAN!!! IT'S KAITO KID-SAN!!" In a robotic fashion, heads turned our way and my smile must have looked evil because Ojii-san looked like he saw the spawn of the devil. Everyone charged at the 'officer' in front of me as I waved goodbye at Toichi-jiisan who was running away.

Otou-san arrived not long after, alone. However, there was no mistake that he found this amusing. "I figure that you know Kaito Kid's identity now?" I hummed in delight and held out my arms to Otou-san. He sighed and picked me up.

"Since Megure-keibu and the others disappeared now, let's go visit Kaitou-chan and his family." There was no denying that Otou-san can be a bit of sadist. As we were walking to the Kuroba's residence, there were stalls selling Kaito Kid merchandises. A plush caught my attention and sparked an idea.

"Otou-san, can you buy me that? I want to give it to Kaitou-chan." When he saw what I was pointing at, he couldn't stop the laughter that was about to come. "Whatever you want, princess." You know what, I'm starting to like that nickname.

 **•END OF FLASHBACK•**

As I watch Kaitou-chan and Shin fight over who I love more, an idea that sparked up inside my mind can't be hold back any longer. I looked around and found Toichi-jiisan staring at me. When he caught my gaze, he flinched and started sweating. I gave him a devilish grin in discreet and faced the two boys.

The grin disappeared and my default expression replaced the one I had earlier. "Kaitou-chan, Shin, stop fighting. Your argument is pointless. Because..." Otou-san and Okaa-san seemed to caught guise of what I was about to do and stifled their laughter.

"... I love Kaito Kid-san more." Chikage-san choked on her water and faced her husband with wide eyes. Toichi-jiisan looked like he saw a ghost because of how pale he was. I watched as Kaitou-chan and Shin fume at the thought of me loving someone else more than them.

"Kaito Kid?! Why him?!" The two of them yelled. "Humph! I don't like him! I'll show you that I'm better than Kaito Kid!" Toichi-jiisan turned into stone and Chikage-san joined my parents in laughing. "No way! I'll catch Kaito Kid before you can outshine him! That way, you won't know how you're better than him!" And another argument commenced.

Ah, I feel so evil today.


	5. chapter 5

Ever heard the phrase 'hit the books'? Yeah, I did it quite literally. I literally hit the hooks when all its contents... well, how should I say it? Inappropriate? Yeah, inappropriate. I never really knew when Kaitou-chan became a pervert but I didn't think it would be as early as first grade.

It had been a year, really, when that 'I love Kaito Kid-san more' happened. Shin had been ecstatic when he realized the both of us will be walking to Teitan Elementary for the next few years together. Though, he had scowled when he realized my class is too far from his and Ran's.

Anyways, let's get back to my first topic. Kaitou-chan being a pervert at age six. I didn't want to believe it myself but meh, it's true. By the way, did I mention that he absolutely dislike Kid now? I didn't use the word hate because hey, Kaito Kid is still Kuroba Toichi-jiisan, Kaitou-chan's father.

For the better part of my news, well, more like a better part of what I've heard around school, I was already earning myself a title of a detective. There was this incident when a sixth grader left school around seven and he saw a rather disturbing sight of a glowing man being carried away in one of the halls.

After hearing that, I was intrigued. Who wouldn't be? Er, I guess kids who got scared. This happened around six months ago when I was still in first grade. Without my teacher's knowledge (though, I did ask permission from my parents and they unsurprisingly agreed), I stayed at school till no one was left but me.

I wandered around the hall and took in Teitan's scene. The school looks a bit creepy when there's no one in sight and when there's no light to illuminate the halls. First, I went to the hall where the sixth grader saw the glowing man. There was no clue as to what happened or who it was. Next, I went down the hall where this 'murderer' must have been.

If I remember correctly, the end of this hall leads to the Science Lab and the janitor's closet. Before I can open the door to the lab, however, I heard things crashing down in the janitor's closet and a yell. I quickly entered the lab but kept the door ajar. I crouched low and peeked through the gap.

From the room next door, a man carrying a suspiciously wrapped thing came out. As he passed the lab, something dripped down from whatever he was holding. The light from the street lamp outside made me see the sheen of sweat on the man's neck but couldn't see his face since he was looking at the other side.

I looked at whatever liquid it was that fell and expected blood. Much to my belief, it wasn't. That liquid is glowing and the only thing I could think of is the element Einsteinum but that's crazy expensive. The last thing would be the chemical in those glow sticks.

Everything suddenly clicked together.

The next morning, I asked an audience with the school staff. No one asked why a seven year old is asking for one because well, I'm the daughter of a famous mystery novel writer. "What's this all about, Kudo-chan?" My adviser questioned. Call me dramatic but I really wanted to do this since I realize I'm reincarnated.

My hands were inside my pockets and my glasses (yes, I wear glasses FYI) caught the light. "Sensei, you still remember the glowing man incident, right?" They were taken aback by how much my tone of voice changed from childish to serious. I sat down on the lone chair in front of the staff (I did tell you to call me dramatic) and chuckled.

My actions unnerved everyone, that I was sure of. "Y-Yeah, what about it?"

"I know who it is." There were suddenly gasps of surprise that filled the empty court. The star of this case flinched at my notion and I couldn't help but smirk in triumph. I needed to be sure and this was a sure way of knowing this person's true identity. "The incident took place at the janitor's closet at the second floor, which was just beside the Science Lab."

I paused to make sure that everyone was listening. "The first incident happened around seven and the second incident happened half past seven." Sensei raised an eyebrow. "What second incident-"

"- which happened yesterday. I stayed late here with my parent's permission." Sensei sighed and rubbed his temple. I knew he was thinking 'oh god, why a child like her'. "When I heard a noise at the closet, I took cover at the lab. The culprit exited next door with a thing wrapped in blanket. This thing is the glowing man.

Now understand that that's not possible. The only reason for that is the chemical found in glow sticks, dipheynl oxalate and hydrogen peroxide. These two solution are separated by a glass cylinder and when people breaks it in half, these solution mix and reacts by glowing."

I was certain the staff of the school were giving me incredulous looks. I mean, how would you react when a six year old say things some adults don't even know? "There was an abundant amount of that in the janitor's closet since the Science Lab is stop small."

I stopped to look at that person's reaction before continuing. "There isn't anything malicious about this event. It's only an accident. There are two person involved. One, the glowing man and two, the person carrying this man." I inhaled and continued.

"There isn't a better explanation other than person B accidentally knocking the two solutions off the shelf and falling onto person A's form. You don't need to be so nervous, Yukino-sensei, Ren-sensei." Both aforementioned nervously smiled, not afraid to admit their fault.

That day, no one can forget either. It was the day I became Teitan's Detective. And then, there was Shin, who followed in my footsteps. Ah, it was a great year. However, I'm now in fifth grade and turning seven in a few weeks.

Life is just getting more livelier as the years pass by.


	6. chapter 6

"Um, Shino-chan, are you sure it's okay to be here?"

Ouji-kun asked.

You remember that kid three years older than I am and who's friends with a Pygmy Marmoset? Yup, we're friends for two— almost three— years already. I'm in my first year in middle school and only nine years old, yey. (Note the sarcasm it that last word, please.)

We went to the same middle school and even ended up in the same class. Shin-chan is in fourth grade already and earned himself the title of Teitan's Detective. I'm proud of him for following in his dearest sister's footsteps. Anywaaaaaays, Teitan Middle is a lot bigger than the elementary version.

And you might be wondering where I am with Ouji-kun and Yūjin-chan, FYI, we're currently on a murder case. Otou-san couldn't make it so he sent me on his behalf. Seriously, what kind of parent sends their child to solve a freaking murder case? And the child only being nine years old?

Yup, that's my parents.

"Of course it is." What confuses me though is how Ouji-kun seemed to be unaffected by the bloody murder scene in this pharmacy. The victim was stabbed precisely on the heart and the murder weapons was left just besides the corpse. My twelve year old friend didn't even blanch at the sight of it.

That's something I need to investigate it. However, I have to focus on this case right now. I searched for the forensic team (Yes, if you're wondering why they didn't kick us out yet, Otou-san notified them of my arrival) to ask whatever they found. I approached the head of the team and asked for the details.

He said that the woman is named Juujiro Kana, 36 years old and works as a part-timer here at the pharmacy. Her job's a nurse and is— was— currently looking for a job in the hospital. There were no finger prints present on her person or anywhere near the corpse.

It was said that she was last seen at the supermarket buying groceries, went back home to drop whatever she bought and went straight to this pharmacy. It was all whatever they could gather at the moment. The owner of the pharmacy was visiting a sick friend in the hospital this morning and left this place to the now dead worker.

I was too deep in my thoughts to notice Ouji-kun looking at me with unreadable eyes.

Need more clues. There's no suspect yet and they might write this off as suicide since Kana-san is wearing gloves and the distance of the knife from her body made it quite possible to determine this. However, there was something bothering me. Something, just something. I can't put my finger on it yet.

I noticed Megure-keibu and approached him. "Ne, Keibu-san, did you inform her family yet?" Megure-keibu nodded. "Yes, but the husband hang up before I can tell him the location."

The door to the pharmacy rang and a voice filled with worry boomed inside here. "Kana! Kana!" The police officers guarding the entrance held back the man from ruining the crime scene. The body had been covered by a white cloth as soon as I finished observing it.

The man had a ring on his finger and yet, Kana-san doesn't have any ring on her. They don't share any kind of particular features to be siblings so what? Who was this man who looks so worried about Kana-san?

And then, my eye caught sight of some thing near the corner of the pharmacy. I realized that it was a ring and concluded that it must have been the victim's. So, this man is her husband so his worry is now understandable. "Shino-chan..." I flinched when I felt a hot breath near my ear. I looked back and saw Ouji-kun crouching low near me.

"... don't you think it's strange?"

My attention was suddenly on him. "What's strange?" I inquired. I knew there was something weird but I don't know what it is. "You know, how that man came." Everything suddenly clicked together. The ring. The man's suspicious arrival. Everything was in place.

It was all far too simple.

I tugged on Megure-keibu's sleeve to get his attention. He was about to make this crime a suicide. "Keibu-san, it's no suicide. It's a murder." Everyone gave me shocked expressions. "What do you mean, Shinobu-kun?"

"This crime was supposed to look like suicide to make the true culprit innocent. The culprit wore gloves and so did Kana-san since it became a habit. This way, we cannot determine if it was murder or if it was suicide."

I inhaled before resuming my deductions. "The culprit casually approached Kana-san and told her that they had something to say to her. The person took this chance to strike and kill her." Her death is so simple that it annoys me. It annoys me how a human can die so easily, yet live life so hard.

"Then, Shinobu-kun, why would the culprit walk up to her so casually? Wouldn't she suspect that he's up to something?" I shook my head to deny Keibu-san's claim. "No, because this person is someone she's close with." I mentally smirked when I saw him flinch. Yes, be scared, you filth.

"What are you talking about? Who's the murderer?" I smirked and pointed at Juujiro-san, Kana-san's husband. "Juujiro-san, you're the murderer." Everyone around me gasp and I was too focused on this case to notice a pair of eyes glaring at the perpretor, who was glaring at me.

"Oh? What does an elementary school kid know?" I frowned, not liking how he was sneering at me. "FYI, I'm in middle school. Besides, you knew Kana-san's daily routine. It would have been easy for you to ambush her here." I stated. The man snickered, all worries for his wife gone in an instant.

"Then, little detective, let's hear your deductions right from the beginning."

I mentally grinned sadistically. I'm so gonna send that guy to jail.

"As earlier said, she was last seen buying groceries, went home and went to work here at the pharmacy. You're an engineer and there will be times when you'll have a break, however, it can be on random days.

You did this crime while at work, however. You excused yourself, saying you had an emergency and went here at the pharmacy. You waited for Kana-san and when she arrived, the two of you talked for a while before striking her down.

You left the knife to make it seem like she commited suicide and you left through the backdoor and went back to work. Kana-san, who somehow knew of whatever you were going to do, threw her ring discreetly as a clue. There's no reason for you to remove her ring so the other only logical thing is for the victim to do it herself as the main clue of who did it."

I paused and let the man answer. His hands were sweaty, so were his neck and forehead. He was nervous. "What if she just wanted to frame me and make it look like I murdered her? What if it just accidentally fell?" He was getting defensive. "You don't have enough proof, you brat!" My eye twitched at being called brat.

"Don't talk about Shino-chan like that."

Our attention averted to... Ouji-kun? When I looked at his eyes, I couldn't help but freeze at his cold expression. His eyes were dull and sharp and Yūjin is no where to be found. I managed to unfreeze myself and coughed to get their attention. I sent Ouji-kun a look and he only smiled at me.

I faced back to my audience. "As concrete evidence, how did you know of this place?" Time seemed to slow down as I ask him. "W-What?"

"Earlier, Megure-keibu mentioned that he had hung up before he can tell you the location of where your wife had been killed. I ask again, how did you know of this place?" I demanded. "O-Of course I would know she was here! She went home earlier, didn't she?!" B. I. N. G. O.

"Ah, but you were at work, weren't you?"

And just like that, the man gave up. He fell on his knees with his forehead touching the ground. "That woman..." My eyes softened when I heard how broken his voice sounded.

"... dared to burrow money from my already in debt sister. My sister is too kind and it was up to me to support her but that woman was far too selfish! She burrowed money from everyone and spent our money on gambling, alcohol and cigarettes! I've had enough of her selfish actions!" So, it was all for his sister.

"But Mister..." I trailed off as he looked at me with a defeated expression. "... taking someone s life isn't always the answer. Violence isn't always the answer. Murder is never the answer. Face the obstacle presented in front of you and face it like a man you are; not like a coward who ends it with murder."

Tears slowly trailed down his cheeks as he cried while being handcuffed by the police.

Why do people go to far lengths for their family, even going as far as to kill someone? That notion was added to my list of 'mysteries'.

Ouji-kun and I walked to the park with Yūjin on his shoulder after the case. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. "Shino-chan, please don't let anyone look down on you." I raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't matter to me. Let them underestimate me because I sure as hell won't lose. I'll solve anything and I won't let cases go unsolved."

I smiled at him with my hands behind my back. Sure, I have been an unmotivated girl in my past life but now, now I feel thrills whenever I solve murder cases or any other cases.

"Language, Shino-chan. Please use proper words whenever you talk." I lightly smiled. "Alright, Ouji-kun."

What I didn't know was that, somehow, Ouji-kun isn't the person I expected him to be and yet, I still find myself accepting him for who he is.


	7. chapter 7

At twelve- going thirteen, I graduated from middle school. Ouji-kun and I had an eventful year. Apparently, after that first case, I was featured on every magazine and news. So, we had to hide most of the times these past few years.

And let me tell you, it's. Absolutely. Exhausting. "Ah, Shino-chan, fans." I snapped out of my thoughts and pulled Ouji-kun and Yūjin behind a dumpster to hide from my fans.

Not being boastful or anything but I have a LOT of fans. The Pygmy Marmoset climbed down to my head from Ouji-kun's shoulder. "What are you doing, Yūjin?"

The monkey patted my head and I couldn't help but smile. Well, what can I say, this monkey is so adorable and he grew on me. So, Yūjin is just trying to comfort me, huh. "Shino-chan, are you sure you do not want me to chase them away?"

I shook my head at my best friend's question. Now that we're in our first year of high school, the height difference is apparent. Ouji-kun is bordering on six foot while I'm still five foot tall.

Well, he is three years older than me. I shouldn't be complaining. "Nah. Just let them. They're doing what makes them happy and I don't really have the heart to stop them." I suddenly felt a hand touching my chin and Ouji-kun lifted it up so I was looking up at him.

"What is it, Ouji-kun?"

However, he didn't reply and simply looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders. He's not hurting anyone with just staring, right? There's no harm done. I was startled and jumped to hug Ouji-kun when a voice shouted, "Ugwah!! What are you doing with Shin-neesan, you pervert?!"

Ugh, this again. I blame myself for Shinichi's sister complex. I let go of Ouji-kun, never seeing the disappointed expression on his face and turned around to look at Shin. "Shin, shut up and let me talk."

The good little boy obeyed and closed his mouth. "You're mistunderstanding this situation. Forget it, okay? Ouji-kun is not a pervert." Shin frowned slightly but nodded anyway. I faced my childhood friend with a smile.

"I'll be walking home with Shin. Thank you for walking me this far, Ouji-kun, Yūjin." I thanked him and waved goodbye, holding a pouting Shin's hand as he looks away. Sure, I changed this Heisei Holmes a little bit but he's still the same.

His arrogance. His want for attention. His pride. His sharp detective skills. All of those remained the same.

Once we got home, we were greeted by silence. Okaa-san and Otou-san left not too long ago for America. We didn't want to come since they said they'll be staying there from now on because of work.

But we could still go on holidays together like most of the times. "Shin-neesan, I have a question." I hummed in reply. "What is it?"

"Are chocolates really poisonous to dogs?" I quirked an eyebrow at his question. "Why do you ask?" My little brother shrugged his shoulders in a nonchlant way. "Just curious." But I do know he's hiding something.

"The answer is yes. Chocolates are poisonous to dogs. But there are certain levels of toxicity. White chocolates have the lowest level of toxicity since it has less theobromine, a form of caffeine that poses danger to the kidneys, nervous system and the hearts of dogs; while a baker's chocolate has the highest level of toxicity."

I paused before continuing.

"Vomiting

Diarrhea

Thirst

Increased urination

Restlessness

Increased heart rate

Muscle tremors

Hyperactivity

These are the symptoms of a dog who consumed chocolates. Now, why the sudden curiosity?" Shin still shrugged his shoulders. I sighed. I wasn't getting anything out of him, was I?

The next day, I found myself at Teitan Hugh's empty school yard with a first year. I know what you're thinking. He's going to confess. Yes, yes he is. My eyes were half-lidded, finding this a bit boring.

Before he can grow out of his nervousness, however, a certain someone propped up their elbow on my head. The teen in front of me trembled and squeaked while running away. What, did he see a demon or something?

When I looked up, it was only Ouji-kun. "Good morning, Shino-chan." He chirped. I wonder what got him so happy so early in the day. "Good morning, too, Ouji-kun."

And our day continued without anymore trouble. Or so I thought. Later in the day, a specific number of students are being called to the gymnasium. And two of those are Ouji-kun and I.

We exchanged a look of confusion. Nonetheless, we went there without anymore questions. Yūjin was left at home since he was sick, I was only informed of this a few minutes ago.

At that moment, I felt relieved and didn't know why. Only when we reached the gymnasium did I understand.

The school and its students are being used as hostage.


	8. chapter 8

I've always wondered what it felt like to be a hostage but I didn't think I would be a hostage along with my entire school. I mean, only huge groups of terrorist can do this kind of scale.

A hand pulled me close and I looked up to see Ouji-kun coldly glaring at the giant screen in the gymnasium. I look at what he's looking and found the screen showing a video of the leader, perharps.

"Listen, you're now the hostage of the Karasu Organization." My body tensed. Karasu? Organization? No, no, they can't be appearing this early, right? Besides, they call themselves the Black Organization.

Not Karasu. I didn't realize that I was hyperventilating, not until Ouji-kun grabbed both of my shoulders and rested his forehead on mine. "It's alright. They won't hurt you. I won't let them, Shinobu."

I grabbed hold of his arms and hugged them to my side. Calm down. Calm down. They don't know you yet. Not yet. I have at least a few years to work these out. A few years before Shin encounters those people in black.

"Kudo Shinobu." My heart raced in fear and I swear, my heart's going to explode from horror and nervousness. "Only you can try and find a way out of there. The police can't interfere and if they do..."

The video shifted and I was horrified when I saw Shin tied up. "Nee-san! Don't listen to them! It's a tr—" The video shifted once more and it returned back to the masked leader.

"You have at most an hour. If you fail, consequences are upon you." The video shut off. The students in the gymnasium looked at me. I felt uncomfortable under their gazes as I pull Ouji-kun nearer.

I didn't want this. I didn't want Shin to be in danger. But who are those people? I've never met them, I've never even encountered them before. "It's okay. I'm here."

I was about to pull him closer but I knew I have to do something. It's up to me to get us out of here. I looked at my watch. 10:21

I have at most until eleven twenty to get us out. I let go of Ouji-kun's arms and stepped back. My best friend looked at me in confusion and then with worry. I didn't like to worry him.

I don't like to worry people in general. "It's fine. I... I have to do this."

"No, you don't. They're forcing you, Shinobu. It's not your obligation." However, despite those words and of my emotions earlier, I couldn't help the excitement bubbling at the pit of my stomach.

This is the thrill I always feel whenever I take on a case. This adrenaline rush that I've never felt before in my past life, this is what that keeps me going on cases. Despite the gruesome scene most of the times, I still find myself excited.

"Of course it is, Ouji-kun. This is a challenge. A challenge with no clues, a challenge with only my knowledge to back me up. This is why I became a detective, Ouji-kun. The challenges I'm forced to face. The challenges that I solve... it excites me."

I looked at him with determination and defiance. "If you stop me, then I will never talk to you again." There was a tense atmosphere between us and I noticed the flash of hurt in his eyes.

I buried the guilt that drowned my heart. This is no time to be a child. I'm older than what I look like. Ouji-kun is younger than me if we count the years of my past life.

I can do this myself and he didn't have to endanger himself. "... be careful." I grinned and nodded. "I'll solve this as soon as I can. I'll have us out before you know it."

Without wasting anymore time, I ran around the gymnasium to look for an exit. If those Karasu people are really here, then there might be clues of who they really are. Clues if they're involved with the men in black.

I first went to the entrance but found it locked on the outside. I tried for the backdoor next but it seemed to be in the same condition. I looked around. There are eight windows, two on each side of this room.

Two on the east, west, north and south. I found a ladder and with no one to help me, it took me roughly ten minutes to get it on one side. I tried to open the window but it was locked. I tried the other but I got the same result.

I dragged the ladder to the next wall and checked the windows and I repeated this cycle until I confirmed that yes, all windows are locked. There's no ventilation here so...

This is pointless! There's no escape!

Just who are those people?!

Calm down, Shinobu. Calm down. Think. Think. Don't be rash. Don't be irrational. Don't be frustrated. Don't be angry. Think. Calm down. Think. Calm down. Think carefully.

What did those people say? What did they say? They only told me that I'm the only one that can find an exit and they didn't specify why. They didn't also say their reason for this hostage.

How many were they? Think. Unsure. They don't have specified numbers. Think. What do you make of their leader? He's using a voice changer machine or did he simply mimic another voice?

Unsure. Why me? Why was I targeted specifically? I'm new here. Yes, I'm quite famous but people still underestimate me because I'm a child. Think. Was there something strange about this hostage situation? Yes, yes there is.

Was there something strange about the leader? Yes, yes there is. His shoulders doesn't suite a man. His neck was slender and so were his gloveless hands. He wasn't a he but a she.

Why take the entire school hostage and take another hostage? Come to think of it, Shin didn't exactly look terrified. He was more... worried, concerned than anything. He wasn't terrified and that confuses me.

Why wasn't he terrified? Scared? His life is in danger. He should be crying like any other eleven years old. A trap. That was what Shin was about to say before being cut off.

All of this is a trap but which one exactly? Come to think of it, usually in a hostage situation, the captive is beat up but that's not the case with Shin. He was alright, not physically or emotionally hurt.

He's alright. So what's going on? What exactly are their motives? I inwardly sighed. This case is almost like what Okaa-san—

... drat, I was completely fooled!

I folded my arms over my chest and stomped my way in front of the screen, which turned on not a second later. I ignored Ouji-kun's approaching form and glared at the video.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, Agasa-hakase, Shin, all of you are getting the silent treatment from now on until I feel like talking." Once I uttered those words, the man— no, Okaa-san in disguise flinched.

I faced my schoolmates. "Ouji-kun and I are the only ones unaware of what's truly going on. The rest of you were informed by Okaa-san, were you not? You were told to act like one would act in a real hostage situation. Actually, most of you are in the Theatre Club."

Almost all of them flinched from my deduction. I grabbed Ouji-kun's hand and dragged him away. "Shinobu?"

I kicked the door open and I feel like a fool for falling for such tricks. I must have known these tricks would be picked up Otou-san from Toichi-jiisan.

"Can I stay with you over the weekend?"

And that's how I ended up staying with Ouji-kun's and Yūjin's apartment.


	9. chapter 9

Weekends passes by in a blink of an eye.

And I'm staying with Ouji-kun and Yūjin. Okay, I might be overdoing it but if I'm overdoing this, what did they do? They went over the top and almost had me worry to death if I didn't realize that all of it was scam.

I mean, who would do that kind of thing to a child?! Ugh, okay, okay, I might be facing this with childishness when I'm not even a child, spiritually. "Shino-chan, are you awake? Breakfast is ready."

"I'm awake. I'll be outside in a sec, Ouji-kun."

Today is school day and I'm thankful that Shin is still in Teitan Elementary. I wouldn't have to worry about crossing paths with him. After all, Ouji-kun and I will be going to school thirty minutes before classes start.

I took a quick shower and burrowed Ouji-kun's shampoo and body soap. It smelt of pine trees and mint, an odd combination but surprisingly refreshing. I wore my uniform, which I washed last night after burrowing some clothes from Ouji-kun.

I didn't like how Okaa-san and Otou-san fooled me like that, I was honestly terrified for Shin's well-being but who am I kidding? These are my parents we're talking about. They're unique and out of this world, for the lack of better term.

Once I wore my uniform, I went out of Ouji-kun's room (who was nice enough to lend it to me when I said I would take the couch in the living room but he insisted) and to the dining room. Ouji-kun is an excellent cook and Yūjin was the first to greet me this morning.

"Good morning too, Yūjin."

"Ah, good morning, Shino-chan."

"Morning too, Ouji-kun. I'm sorry for taking your room over the weekend." He merely smiled and casually waved it off. He placed the plate of bacon and eggs on the table and I caught whiff of its scent. It's mouthwatering, to be honest.

"Don't be. I insisted for you to take my room, didn't I? Besides, it was you, Shino-chan. You deserve the best since you're the best." I flushed a bit with his praise, I'm not the best. If anything, I'm still mediocre compared to other detectives.

I'm still learning after all, and being a detective is no easy job. "You're the best too, Ouji-kun." I stroked Yūjin's fur as I took bite of my bacon. Come to think of it, I still haven't figured out why Ouji-kun is unaffected by murder scenes.

It's been three years already and that mystery is still unsolved. I don't really understand why he was unfazed but if he doesn't want to share why, I wouldn't force him. He must have a good reason why, anyways. "Is it to your liking, Shino-chan?" I sent a grateful smile towards him.

"Yes, thank you for letting me stay over, again. I hoped I wasn't a bother." Ouji-kun shook his head. "You're not a bother. If anything, we're glad you're here, aren't we, Yūjin?" The pygmy marmoset squeaked and nodded. I chuckled and hugged Yūjin. "Oh, aren't you two sweet?"

I helped Ouji-kun with the dishes before we head out for school. Yūjin decided to stay on my shoulder as we walk to school. The three of us were on alert, there might be fans waiting for me.

Ouji-kun walked before me and looked around the corner for any fans. He shook his head side to side in a gentle manner to tell me there was none. I sighed and jogged after him. "You really don't want me chase them away, Shino-chan?"

This time, I shook my head. "I told you, they're happy with chasing me. I don't want to take away their happiness." I said again, to which he sighed and ruffled my hair. "You're too nice, Shino-chan. Too nice for them, to be exact." Yūjin nodded in agreement. I chuckled.

"Not really."

Soon enough, we reached the street where Teitan High is. When we stepped inside the quadrangle, I held onto Ouji-kun in surprise as a banner and confetti suddenly appeared and exploded in front of us. The banner read 'Congrats Shinobu and We're Sorry!'.

My wide eyes softened at the sight as I let go of my best friend. Okaa-san, Otou-san, and Agasa-hakase approached us with apologetic expressions over their faces. Okaa-san knelt down in front of me with a sorry smile and said, "Shinobu-chan, your daddy and mommy are sorry for what we did. We didn't mean to greatly worry you."

Otou-san nodded and ruffled my hair like Ouji-kun did earlier. "We are very sorry, princess." Agasa-hakase approached us and handed me a headband with a small white polka dotted red bow standing up right and a watch.

"As apology, I made you this Bow Camera. As its namesake, it's a bow with a hidden camera. All you have to do to take a picture is to push this button on your watch. The camera also acts a video cam and you have to press this smaller button for video. I hope you forgive us, Shinobu-kun."

My eyes sparkled at the gadget and put it on as soon as I grabbed it. I wore the headband and the watch and faced Ouji-kun. "Does it suit me?" His face flushed red and meekly nodded, making me curious as to why he reacted that way. I was about to question him when I heard Okaa-san and Agasa-hakase chuckling.

I faced my family and found Okaa-san, like I said, chuckling and Otou-san sweat dropping. What? Was it something I said?

"Shin-neeeechaaaaan!"

I stumbled a bit when the little rascal tackled me with a hug, Ouji-kun was quick to hold my shoulders to help me stable my balance. "I'm so sorry, Shin-neechan! I tried to tell you but they wouldn't let me!" He was close to tears, and I couldn't help but find this absolutely adorable.

"It's okay, you don't have to say sorry, Shin. I could never hate you." He teared up again and hugged me around the neck this time. I chuckled and ran my fingers through his soft hair. I peered at Yūjin and Ouji-kun. "Thank you for walking me back and thank you again for letting me stay over."

Ouji-kun shook his head and ruffled my hair. "It's no problem and again, I wouldn't mind letting you stay over since it's you, after all." His eyes glinted with something I don't understand. Before I could inquire to him what it was, he said his goodbye and left with a gentle smile.

I curiously wondered what it was but decided to bury it deep in my mind. I pulled Shin away and took hold of his hand. "Why don't we go inside and I'll show you what Hakase made for me?" Shin jumped up and down in excitement and tightened his hold on my hand. "Let's go! Let's go! I wanna see!"

I chuckled and let him drag me inside. Before we could enter the doors, however, I noticed the slight scratches on the door knob and the little to none dirt on the porch. My eyes narrowed in suspicions as I stopped. "Nee-chan, what's wrong?" I pulled Shin behind me. "Stay behind me, Shin."

He seemed to have noticed the change of my tone and stopped smiling. I slowly approached the door and shakily reached for the knob. My heart kept pounding against my ribs, adrenaline rushing through my veins. I'm pretty sure our parents already left this early afternoon for New Zealand.

So, who could this be?

"Nee-chan..." I glanced back at Shin as his hold on my blouse tightens. I gulped, a drop of sweat sliding down my cheek. The moment I stepped in the dark entrance of our mansion, a figure of white came to view and a spotlight shone down on the figure.

Instincts kicked in and I pushed Shin behind the door as I attacked the intruder. In an instant, I grabbed hold of his wrist and used his own weight against him to flip him over me. A loud 'thud' resounded in our home as I pinned the figure down. My knee ready to crash his throat.

"U-Ugh! Sh- Shinobu-chan!" A familiar voice entered my ears. When light reflected on the man's face, I gasped — Toichi-jiisan! I quickly got off of him and I glanced at the door, relieved that Shin didn't dare peek inside. "I-I'm sorry, Kaito Kid. Why are you even here anyways?" Toichi-jiisan chuckled with an obvious nervousness.

"I heard what happened last week. I just dropped by to see how you were doing, little lady." He said as he dusted himself and poofed a yellow rose into existence. I rolled my eyes in amusement and wondered if Chikage-san and Kaitou-chan also knows what happened. "I'm doing fine, Kid-san. But I think you should leave, Shin doesn't really like you, ya know?"

I informed him out of amusement and he playfully glared at me. "Now, now, young lady, it is your doing. Even my own son is against me." I chuckled at what he said. I was about to speak again but I saw Shin peering inside. "You!" Toichi-jiisan comically jumped a few feet high.

"I'm gonna send you to jail!"

I stifled my laughter. Shinichi is so cute~ I picked him up before he can charge towards Kid-san. "Now, young man, that isn't the way ro treat your elders." Toichi-jiisan removed his hat, turned it upside down and placed his free hand inside. The next second, he pulled it out and a bunch of doves flew up.

Shin and I stared at it in awe. I, for one, was fascinated by his tricks. I knew there's a work of sleight of hand here but it's just so fascinating how magic works. I wonder if Kaitou-chan can do it now, too.

"I'll see you two next illusion, young lady, young man." And then, he disappeared in a poof of pink smoke.

Shin and I stared at the place he's last seen.

"He's weird, Shin-neechan."

I chuckled. "Isn't he so, Shin?"

It was a fairly good day, but it was boring. I hope something exciting happens soon.


	10. chapter 10

"The beach?"

I perked up from the couch when I heard Shin. It was Hakase at the front door. "Hm. I won five tickets to the beach and free lodgings from a raffle. I also already asked your parents permission and they agreed. I also asked Ran-kun to come and Mouri-kun and Kisaki-kun agreed, too." I peered up from my seat and saw Shin facing me. "Shin-neechan! I wanna come! I wanna come!" If anything, Shin's eyes are sparkling.

"Alright, alright, we're going, Shin." My little brother jumped up and down and went up to his room to pack. I approached Agasa-hakase with a smile. "Ne, I have a favour to ask, Hakase." Hakase hummed and lowered his upper body as I asked him for.

I hope Shin won't get mad.

When we reached the beach, the first thing Shin said was, "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!"

A certain fifteen year old stood in front of us with a smile, his ginger hair always in that style as if he just woke up with his sapphire blue eyes squinting in delight. He was already wearing his trunks and a Hawaiian shirt. Is that what you call it? On his shoulder, a certain pygmy marmoset was perched.

"Ouji-kun, I'm glad you could make it." I'm happy he's here. Well, Yūjin also. "I couldn't pass the offer up, Shino-chan." He was about to ruffle my hair when Shin stood between us, hugging me close to his chest. "Don't touch her, pervert." I flicked my brother's forehead and slightly frowned at his actions.

"I thought I already told you, Ouji-kun isn't like that. Besides, he's my best friend." There was silence before Shin and Ran started snickering, making me tilt my head in confusion. Why were they snickering? I looked back at Ouji-kun and I saw a minute of sadness on his face before he smiled at me. "It's alright. Shinichi-kun just really loves you, Shino-chan."

I contemplated his words and just nodded. "Kids! C'mon, we're staying in that hotel over there." I was about to grab my luggage when my best friend picked it up. "I'll carry it." I smiled and thanked him. We walked towards the hotel, while Hakase was making arrangements for our room, the four of us were lounging around.

"Let's swim now, Samekawa!" The woman said while eating sour grapes? Ugh.

"I already told you I don't want to. Are you deaf or something? You're just a muscle head anyway." The man said in irritation, his eyebrows furrowing in anger.

"Samekawa, that's enough. You're going way too far." The other girl tried to diffuse the tense atmosphere between her two companions but it seemed her attempts were in vain.

"As if! I've had enough of Kanae. She keeps forcing me whatever she wants to do."

The trio was a group of two females and one male. This Samekawa seems to have some kind of relationship with this Kanae person. The third person is the other girl, she looks like a friend of Kanae-san. Samekawa-san looks to be in his early twenties with slick black hair and a fairly toned body. He seems to be around a hundred and ninety something centimeters high.

He has a permanent glower in his eyes and a frown on his lips as he stare at Kanae, who turned around to face away from them. Kanae-san must be in her twenties too, with a fairly muscular body that female athletes would die for. By the way her skin tone is uneven and the seemingly eye bags (that must be marks made by constant usage of goggles), I would say she's a swimmer.

The last person is shorter than the both of them, only bordering on one seventy centimeters. She doesn't have any muscle and she still has those baby fats, so she must be younger than her companions. She doesn't seem to have any experience in sports or anything physically strenuous at all. I turned around to face Shin to see what he was doing.

BU-BUMP

I suddenly froze. Wh-What was that?! I hurriedly turned around but saw locals and tourists busy with their own things. The trio I saw earlier were walking away already so what was that feeling?

BU-BUMP

There it is again!

A hand gently grabbed my shoulder and I jerked away from it. "Are you alright, young lady?" I clenched my shirt, on top where my heart is supposed to be. It was only a staff member. "Young lady? Are you alright?" I mentally shook my head and beamed at him. "I-I'm fine. Ehehe, I — "

"Is something wrong, Shino-chan?" I turned around to face Ouji-kun but froze as I see that look in his eyes again. The dull, lifeless expression on his eyes. The cold glistening in those sapphire orbs made shivers ran down my spine. "N-Nothing's wrong, Ouji-kun." I clasped both of my hands around his wrist and forcefully dragged him away as I said bye to the staff member.

"Wh-Why do-don't we go a-and find — " I stopped talking when Ouji-kun pulled me in front of the elevator. "They're already in our rooms. Yūjin came with them since Ran seemed attached to him." A 'ding' resounded and we entered the machinery. I kept fidgeting in my spot when my best friend suddenly held my chin and raised it up so I was looking at him.

I gulped when I saw how dull and cold his eyes were. "Shino-chan, I don't want you hanging around other guys when Shinichi-kun or I aren't with you, okay?" Life suddenly returned to his eyes as he smiled down at me. What happened? I'm extremely confused by what happened. It was as if Ouji-kun had a split personality but he would have told me already if that was the case.

DING

He grabbed hold of my hand and lead me to our rooms. We found the three of them in front of room 302 and 303. "Ah, you're late, Shinobu-kun. Please don't wander around, okay?" I sheepishly smiled. "Why two rooms, Hakase?"

"I figured you and Ran wouldn't want to room in with the boys is all." I discreetly glanced at Ouji-kun before beaming at the inventor. "Thank you for being so thoughtful, Agasa-hakase." Once we entered our room, I told her to change. "Okay, Shinobu-neechan." I sat down on the bed with pursed lips and furrowed eyebrows.

Maybe I should ask Ouji-kun what was that all about instead of figuring it out myself. But would he tell me if I asked? "Nee-chan, it's your turn!" I looked up and found Ran in a cute blue one piece swimsuit. I smiled and fave her a thumbs up. "Shin's also wearing blue trunks. Did you two plan to matched?" Her face flushed red in embarrassment and she started stuttering gibberish, which was quite adorable.

Man, Shin and Ran are such an adorable couple.

Yūjin, according to Shin, decided to stay back at their room and soundly slept. I stayed under my umbrella since the blistering heat of the sun (I'm exaggerating since unfortunately, my skin is sensitive) felt painful on my exposed skin. I might go in later but not now. Thankfully, I brought my book about the ABC Murders by Agatha Christie.

"Stupid spoiled woman. Always forcing people to do what she wants."

I peered up from my book and found Samekawa-san walking in front of me, grumbling things about Kanae-san. It seemed like they haven't made up still. "Tch, one day, I'll make sure she'll never see the light of day again." I stiffened and soundlessly gasped in shock but he still seemed to notice me.

"What the fxck are you looking at, brat?" I subtly flinched at the way he glowered at me. "Sir, please stay away from her. She didn't even do anything of annoyance that concerns you." A familiar voice said from behind Samekawa-san and I was beyond relieved when I did so. No matter how mysterious he is, Ouji-kun is still my friend.

The older man scoffed and glowered once more before moving on. I breath out in relief as I smiled thankfully at my best friend. "Thank you for saving me from his apparent, and obviously misdirected, anger, Ouji-kun." He plopped down behind me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me against his chest.

I felt his chin on the top of my head. "What are you doing?" He hummed before saying, "Making sure everyone knows that you're with me and making sure that no one messes with you again." I chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

Without any more words said, I snuggled in his arms and searched for a comfortable spot before resuming reading my book. Come to think of it, it's early in the afternoon and Samekawa-san smelt of beer. I inwardly frowned, whenever a person drinks this early, something bad is bound to happen.

And sometimes, I really hate it when I'm right. Back in my previous life, whenever I thought about something 'bad' is about to happen, some way or another, I was always right. There was this one time when there was a group of bandits on the loose and the police still hasn't caught them. I planned to withdraw some money from the bank that day.

I had been wearing a brown hoodie with the Wings of Freedom at the back and tight jeans with black converse. I was a street away from the nearest bank when I had felt my stomach churn and saw broken pieces of glass at the sole of my shoes when I had looked down. Obviously, I took this as a bad omen, especially when I realized that a black cat was licking my shoes.

I was not one for superstitions back then but that day, I had told myself that maybe I should do it another time. The moment I turned on the television in my living room that night, the news flashed about a hostage incident at the bank I was supposed to go that afternoon. I felt a huge amount of relief washed over me and thanked God I went home.

After that day, whenever I felt that something bad is about to happen, I followed my instincts. Oh, but this time, I'm going to confront this ominous event waiting to happen. I won't run away because why would I? I became a detective to seek the thrills every case gives me. Adrenaline pumping through my veins was always a rush of excitement.

"Shinobu-neechan! Look, look, this nice lady taught me how to swim!"

I looked up from my book and saw Ran holding the hand of the woman I saw this earlier, Kanae-san. I returned a smile of my own. "That's great, Ran. Shin can't tease you anymore, now can he?" The Mouri girl grinned in triumph and stuck her tongue out at Shin, who was ankle-deep into the sea water. I snickered. That's what my little brother gets for being such an arrogant brat.

Ouji-kun tightened his hold around me when Ran and Kanae-san approached us. "This is Miyamura Kanae-neesan, Shinobu-neechan!" I dipped my head and greeted the swimmer. She had an expression of discomfort as she stares at me and my best friend. "It's nice to meet you, Kanae-san. I'm Kudo Shinobu and this is my best friend, Kobayashi Ouji-kun."

She slowly nodded her head before recognition flashed through her eyes. "Kudo Shinobu? You mean, THAT Kudo Shinobu, the youngest detective that helped the police force solve a case?" I beamed in pride and nodded. I may not like my fans chasing me but I'm always happy with their praises and how a stranger knows my name. I'm getting quite popular, aren't I?

"Woah, it's nice to finally meet you! As this little angel said before, I'm Miyamura Kanae and the captain of the swim club in our university!" She said this with unmountable pride and there wasn't an ounce of arrogance in her voice. She might be pushy from what I've seen and heard but she's definitely a kind person. She glanced at the nearby clock tower. "Oops, gotta go. I need to get my swimsuit and start my daily training. Well, I'm honoured to meet you, Kudo-chan. I'll see you whenever, Ran-chan!"

Kanae-san waved goodbye and jogged back to the hotel. Well, she was in a bikini. "I'm gonna go to Shinichi, Nee-chan." I casually waved her off and smiled as she tackled my poor brother to the water.

Like I said, those two are adorable.

"Shino-chan." I hummed in response. "Don't move, okay? I'm going to take a short nap." I nodded and let him rest his cheek on top of my head.

And then, I continued reading my book.

I didn't realize I fell asleep. The moment I opened my eyes, I was staring at Ouji-kun's face watching something. I groaned and sat down, catching his attention. "Had a nice nap?" I sleepily nodded before yawning. "How long was I out?"

"Well, I've only been awake for twenty minutes so I can't say."

After stretching my arms and legs, I pulled Ouji-kun up to his feet. "The heat isn't so bad anymore.blets go swim!" Upon hearing the excitement in my voice, his eyes sparkled like the ocean or sparkling like a sapphire under the moonlight. It was honestly captivating that I stopped and stared at his eyes. "Is something on my face?"

I shook my head. "Nope~ "

After a tiring day and after we all washed up, we went to the restaurant just beside the hotel. We ate our dinner there and there wasn't much to talk about. Well, Yūjin did make quite a mess and Ouji-kun had to reprimand the pygmy marmoset. On our stay there, I noticed the third person in that trio where Kanae-san belongs.

She was alone in that corner and she keeps looking around as if she was being followed and just plain paranoid about the surrounding. I curved an eyebrow at this. I wonder why she looks so nervous and why does she keep glancing at her phone. Something's up, and something's telling me it's something bad.

We returned to the hotel after Ouji-kun finished cleaning the monkey up, the woman going back before us by twenty minutes earlier. I was about to unlock our room when suddenly —

"KYAHHHH!"

My feet automatically lead me to the scream and when I rounded the corner, I found the woman from the restaurant on her buttom, pointing inside the open room with trembling hand. "K-K-K-K-K-KANAE!" The moment I looked inside, I saw the corpse of the woman who had been nice to Ran this afternoon.

My blood ran cold and adrenaline pumped through my veins. People were about to enter when I stopped them. "No one enters the crime scene! You might alter something inside that could be a possible clue." And I noticed the same staff member from this early afternoon. The authority in my voice was obvious and once Ran and others arrived, the girl gasped and cried.

Shinichi was nice enough to comfort the girl. "Ouji-kun, call the police."

"On it!"

Well, something bad did happen. Now that I think about it, I might actually become a Murder Magnet like the Original Shinichi.

One word: Damn.


	11. chapter 11

I anxiously waited for Megure-keibu by the front door of the crime scene, not letting anyone in. I could have gone in earlier but then, there might be some people who would just enter because they're too nosy for their own good. I asked Hakase, Ran and Shinichi to take care of the woman, Kurahashi Mae, Kanae-san's friend.

Samekawa-san was with them, still in shock about what happened.

A hand patted me on the head and when I looked up, it was only Ouji-kun with the rest of the police force and Megure-keibu. "Keibu-san!" His dark beady eyes widened when he saw me, maybe a bit surprised by my sparkling eyes. Yes, I question my morals sometimes. "Shinobu-kun?!" I lowered my upper body by forty five degrees and said, "Allow us to assist you, Keibu-san."

Much to my relief, he let us. I nodded at Ouji-kun as we entered the crime scene. "Shinobu-kun, do you know the victim? Does she have any companies?" I nodded and told him that her friends are with my family. He ordered an officer to get them while I informed him of what I know about the victim. "Miyamura Kanae-san, she's about in her early twenties. She's a swimmer and captain of her team in her university. Around three-fifteen in the afternoon, she left the beach to get her swim gear."

I stopped and knelt down beside the corpse. "After that, we never saw her come back. Her relationship with her, possibly, boyfriend, Samekawa-san, seemed a bit strained as they were fighting when we got here. And then, their other friend was acting suspicious in the nearest restaurant from the hotel. She looked as if she was paranoid or something. Looking at the corpse, I suspect she's killed by drinking chlorine."

I heard him gasp while Ouji-kun knelt down beside me. "How can you say that she was killed by chlorine, Shino-chan?" I smirked, this was far too easy. (Identifying the murder weapon, of course) I still haven't figured out why she would drink it when she could have smelled it easily. As a swimmer, she must be familiar with the smell of chlorine after all.

"Chlorine poisoning can occur by either swallowing or inhaling, right? In this case, it would be obvious to say that she swallowed it. The container near the corpse is concrete evidence. Then, there's the swelling of her throat and that wet — almost green in color — spot over there, vomit. Her skin and eyes had turned red. These are symptoms pointing at Chlorine poisoning. Besides, if you smell the air, there's still some kind of pungent odour, right?"

Ouji-kun, Keibu-san and the officers smelled the air and indeed, find it unpleasant for the nose. I wore plastic gloves I hid in my pockets (it became a habit) and touched the dead body's muscles. "Rigor Mortis had already settled in. She left the beach around three in the afternoon. So, we could say that she's been dead since she left to get her swim gear." I kept mumbling things, ignoring the forensic team's awed look.

While I was talking, I noticed that the hand was clutching onto something. I snatched it out of its grasp and noticed that it was her swimwear. Hm, isn't this that swimwear that just recently came out? What was it called again? Fast-blahblah or something, I can't remember. (A/n: Just pretend it's already been invented in Shinobu's time.) Well, she did say she was going to get her swimwear and gears.

But something's nagging me at the back of my mind and I couldn't point out what it is. I'm just wondering if she knew she won't make it and made that swimwear her dying message.

According to their invalid alibis, Kurahashi-san had been wandering around the beach and right now, most of the visitors would have retired or had done home already. Samekawa-san, who got bored at the Beach, went to the nearest Arcade but no one was there right now to be his witness. These two are our prime suspects since obviously, they're the only one's who knows which room she's in and the only ones who she could have let in her room.

I caressed my chin. How could we prove their alibis if all possible witnesses are gone? The staffs asked us not to disturb their visitors, after all. And how did the culprit managed to kill Kanae-san with chlorine, a person who's basically a captain of a sport involved in water with chlorine. Kanae-san would had identified it as soon as she opened that container.

So, why did she drink it and how did the culprit managed to snag in chlorine into her water bottle? A tap on my shoulder snapped me out of my thoughts as I look at Ouji-kun. "Shino-chan, the corpse's finger." My eyes instantly went over the corpse once more and only noticed now how her pointer finger is stretched while the rest were half curled.

Following the direction where her finger is pointing, my eyes landed on a fur carpet. Well, more like animal skin turned into carpet. Hm, so what's the connection between her swimwear and the carpet? ... Ugh! I can't think of anything. "Excuse me, can I... can I use the bathroom for a minute?" My ears perked up at the sound of Kurahashi-san's voice. Come to think of it, it slipped my mind about her suspicious actions this earlier dinner.

While an officer escorts her out, something caught my eyes as they left. White dusts fell from her shorts pocket and dusted the ground. Keibu-san was about to step on it when I screamed, "Keibu-san! Stop!!" Everyone looked at me as Megure-keibu freezes, his feet a few centimeters away from the dust. I quickly approached the object and used my gloved finger to scrape it up and place it near my nose.

Chlorine.

I frowned. Were these dusts came from a chlorine tablet? Why would she even carry one with her unless..? "C-Can I move now, Shinobu-kun?" I nodded as I caressed my cheek once more. If her alibi was false, then there's a possibility that she could have done it. Then again, she looked quite close with the victim. I approached Samekawa-san. He looked down at me with a scowl and rudely asked, "What do you want, brat?" He suddenly blanched but I ignored it.

I'm quite used to that kind of expression on people who looks down on me, especially when I could feel Ouji-kun behind me. He must be glaring or something at Samekawa-san for being rude. Honestly, I think Ouji-kun doesn't think I can take care of myself sometimes. What's the point of learning Aikido then?

BU-BUMP

Wh-What was that?!

BU-BUMP

I frantically looked around the hall but only saw officers, my family, Ouji-kun, the suspects and... that staff member? "If you're just wasting my time, then scram, girlie." I snapped out of my thoughts and calmed down when I felt a familiar hand pat me on the head. "Um, does Kanae-san have anything unique about her? Any phobias?" He scoffed before answering but blanched again when he did. "Sh-She doesn't have any sense of smell nor taste."

Eh? So, that early afternoon when she was eating sour grapes, she couldn't taste it at all? Was that why she ate the fruit like a normal grape? Then, if she has no sense of taste nor smell, it must have been terribly sad how she can't taste foo— I'm getting off topic. Well, this only means that she wasn't really aware of the dissolved chlorine tablet in her tumbler.

BU-BUMP

I felt a drop of sweat slid down my cheek. I discreetly looked around and inwardly flinched when I saw the same staff member smiling at me. He looked as if he's the same age as Ouji-kun, maybe he's a part-timer? Why is it the strands of hair on my nape, arms and legs stood up when we made eye contact?

BU-BUMP

Could he be the source of this... unnerving feeling?

In any case, I still haven't figured out who the murderer is.

Uwah, the adrenaline in my veins just keeps me distracted from unnecessary things!

... I'm off topic again, aren't I?


	12. chapter 12

"Shino-chan, I know you have lots of questions. Why don't you ask Samekawa-san or Kurahashi-san?" I stopped caressing my chin to look up at Ouji-kun. I wryly smiled. "It seems I won't be getting answers from him and Kurahashi-san might faint." I pointed at the poor woman, who trembled in dear ever since she got back from the restroom.

"And besides, Samekawa-san keeps glaring at me." When I said this, Ouji-kun's eyes went dull and I was getting scary vibes from him.

I mentally shuddered as I nervously chuckled. "Are you sure you don't want me to beat up the guy?" I frantically shook my head as I grabbed his hand to calm him down. He seemed to snap out of his trance when I did so, relief flooding my system. I grabbed my best friend's collar and pulled him down. I placed my lips near his ear to whisper something to him.

"Ouji-kun, can you go instead ask them who packed her things?" When I pulled back, I tilted my head in confusion and wondered why his face is blank now. "Um, you... you can, right?" His sudden radiant smile threw me off as a small amount of blood rushed through my cheeks. "Of course. If it's Shino-chan, I would do anything." He ruffled my hair as I smiled.

I watched him approach Samekawa-san, the older man stiffening when my friend stopped in front of him. From the corner of my eyes, I saw several officers and Kurahashi-san blanching as they watched the pair. Hm? Is Ouji-kun making that scary expression again? Maybe I should have told him to scare the suspects.

As he questions the man, there are still two things that bothers me:

1) what does the swimwear mean and;

2) what's the connection of the carpet with it?

I watched Samekawa-san's expression morphed into that of anger, sweating buckets as he did so as he screams, "HOW THE FXCK SHOULD I KNOW?! M-MAYBE SHE PACKED IT HERSELF, MORON!" Ouji-kun hummed, turned around, waving his hand and went back here. "Did you get your answer?" I smirked, in a not so evilish way but maybe it looked evil one way or another because Keibu-san took a step back when he saw me.

Now, we know how Kanae-san was murdered and who the murderer is but where is our proof? I still can't decipher Kanae-san's dying message at all.

BU-BUMP

I shuddered as I peered at the staff member's direction. He was looking at me. Still. I quickly averted my gaze and focused back on deciphering Kanae-san's dying messege. The carpet could mean anything, but what does her swimwear mean? "Hey, Ouji-kun." He hummed in reply. "What was the name of that recently released swimwear again?"

"Wasn't it Hayai Hada (Fast Skin)?"

Hm... that sounds... incredibly familiar. Didn't speedo in my old world created something like that? Fastskin, one word. If translated to Japanese, supīdosukin. If Fastskin is made into two words and translated to Japanese, I would get Hayai Hada. And if this swimwear is similar to the swimwear back in my old world, then—

I see, so that's why Kanae-san chose those two as her dying message. Quite hilarious, really.

"That glint in your eyes... you have your proof now, haven't you, Shino-chan?" I couldn't stop the sadistic smirk from being plastered on my lips and I nodded. "Keibu-san..." I called out to Megure-keibu. "... I know who the murderer is and how Kanae-san was killed." He nodded at me, telling me to start my deduction. Ah~ the feeling of unraveling the secrets of a case is so fascinating.

"Let's start with Kanae-san's training schedule. Only the person who knows her schedule will be the only one capable of doing this. When the victim went back to her room, the chlorine had already been placed in her container and the suspect was already gone. Between the two of you, there's no denying you both could have done this." Samekawa-san scowled at what I've said.

"Knowing the victim's schedule, you went ahead to place the chlorine and waited until she drinks because of thirst. Being in the heat this afternoon only assured the culprit's plan. She unknowingly drink this chlorine filled water. She couldn't have known it had this chemical since, from what Samekawa-san said earlier, she has neither sense of smell nor taste. And thus, killing Kanae-san."

Keibu-san stepped up and asked, "But Shinobu-kun, that doesn't explain much who the killer is between those two." I glanced at Samekawa-san, noting the tanlines on his body and almost gone eye bags. "Samekawa-san, you're a swimmer, too, aren't you? Or rather, a former swimmer." He flinched. "What are you implying, brat?"

"I'm saying that you're the murderer." I took step back when he practically growled at me. "What about this bxtch?! She has chlorine on her!" I faked an innocent look and said, "Ah~ but how did you know that, Samekawa-san? I haven't told anyone about it yet." Gotcha. He flinched and started looking everywhere BUT me. Am I that intimidating during my deductions? I... don't really think so.

"Kurahashi-san, he's trying to frame you, isn't he? You weren't actually alone in the restaurant, Samekawa-san had been there before me and my family arrived. I noticed the used tissue near the flower vase at the center of the table and there was still an unused one beside you. The only other person you know here is Samekawa-san since if I'm right, if it was Kanae-san, she wouldn't bother using it, correct?"

I saw the expression of relief on her face as she nodded, confirming my theory. "Samekawa-san probably forced you to hide the chlorine tablets inside your pockets." To confirm what I've said, Kurahashi-san pulled her pocket inside out. White dusts and chipped tablets fell from her pocket. All eyes averted to Samekawa-san as soon as it fell to the ground.

"Wh-Where's your proof?" I chuckled like the child that I am. "The swimsuit."

"S-Swimsuit?"

"The swimsuit she's holding right now is just recently released. It's called Hayai Hada or in English, 'Fast Skin'. This particular swimwear was designed similarly to a Shark's skin." When I told them this, their eyes slowly widened in realization. "Shark Skin' in Japanese, is Same no kawa. Should I elaborate more, Samekawa-san?"

"Th-That's still not enough proof!" This time, I couldn't hold in the laughter. "Haha! You're quite a moron. Your fingerprints. They still must be on her bag. She did, after all, packed her own things, didn't she?" I leveled him a glare as silence ensued, the police waiting for him to confess his wrong doings. After a few moment of silence, a bitter smile graced his lips.

"I can't believe I was beaten by a kid." Sorry dude but I'm practically, technically older than you if you count my previous life. "You know, swimming is my passion. When that girl came into my life, I was actually happy. We trained and swam together. And then, despite the good times, fxckxing fate decided to be funny." I know, right? I'm supposed to be in nirvana right now and yet, I woke up in this world.

"That bxtch forced me to swim despite my shoulder injury. My father is an employee in her father's company and she threatened me by saying she'll tell her dad to fire my father. I had no choice but to swim. Because of that bxtch, I can't swim any longer. Swimming is my life, and she took it away from me." I watched him be taken by the police with a sad gaze, with Megure-keibu thanking me for a job well done.

I feel sorry for him, despite what he had done but that doesn't mean that murdering justifies his fury. Anger brings Hate. Hate leads to Murder. Murder leads to Revenge. Revenge brings Anger. Anger brings Hate. Hate leads to Murder. Murder leads to Revenge and the cycle goes on.

"Shin-neechan, that was so cool! You were like Holmes and- and you solved the case as if it was nothing!" I went along with Shin, who was jumping up and down in joy. "Thank you, Shin." An arm slid around my shoulders and I instantly knew who it was when Shin scowled in annoyance. "Ah, but I helped Shino-chan, Shinichi-kun." Ran nodded her head, speaking to my little brother like a teacher would to a student.

"That's right, Shinichi. Ouji-san helped, too."

I silently snorted when Shin pouted, crossed his arms and turned away from Ran. "Pft, Ouji-san. It almost sound like Ojii-san." I slapped my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter. Oh my god, I slowly peered at Ouji-kun's face but gaped when he was just smiling. It was as if it didn't even bother him. "Kids! It's time for bed!" Agasa-hakase called out. Shin and Ran raced to our rooms, saying that loser has to buy the winner lunch at school.

I stopped for a second to tie my shoelaces when I noticed they were untied. "Shino-chan?"

"Go on, Ouji-kun. This won't take too long." He seemed skeptical and he looked like he didn't want to leave me but I gave him a stern look and he complied. He already rounded the corner when I finished tying my laces. I was about to go when suddenly —

BU-BUMP

BU-BUMP

— there it was again.

Somehow, someway or something, the temperature drastically decreased and the cold made me shiver. I slowly turned around, my palms sweating from nervousness, and when I fully turned around, I was face to face with that staff member.

"Hello." The way his smiled terrified me and the tone of his voice resembles that of the whispers in haunted places. I shakily replied with a "H-Hi" and I quickly shut my mouth.

BU-BUMP

"You should be in bed by now, young lady. It's already past midnight." If anything, his voice is also silky and suave that if it didn't resemble that creepy whispering voice, I would have gaped at him. I can't speak, as if my voice was taken from me. Like when Ursula took Ariel's voice from her in exchange for human legs.

I. Am. Terrified.

And what scares me most is I don't understand WHY I'm scared. "Do you need me to escort you?" I tried to speak, I really did but my voice is gone. My legs were trembling and my knees were about to gave out when a familiar presence and warmth hugged me from behind. "I came back because you took too long, Shino-chan."

"O-Ouji-kun..." My voice cracked out. My trembling ceased and I was glad I finally found my voice. I held onto Ouji-kun's arms around my neck, snuggling in his warmth and comfort. While I was doing this, I was unaware of their intense staring contest and how Ouji-kun was practically glaring at the staff member. "Come, I'll walk you to your room, Shino-chan."

A chuckle from the staff member echoed in the empty hallway while Ouji-kun walked me back, sending countless shivers down my spine. "It's nice to see you again, Noir." And his footsteps slowly echoed into nothingness.

Fear crept on my very being.

I hope I would never encounter that guy ever again.


	13. chapter 13

P I N O T N O I R W I N E

Pinot Noir wines are pale in color, translucent and their flavors are very subtle. The grape itself is weak, suffering from a variety of diseases and its genetics make it highly susceptible to mutation. Despite the difficulty in growing the grape, prices for a bottle of Pinot Noir are generally more than a similar quality red wine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SATURDAY

I heard someone knocking... from my window. Looking up from the book I was reading, a certain pygmy marmoset was perched on my window. I quickly opened it and let Yūjin in. "What are you doing here, Yūjin? Where's Ouji-kun?" He was gripping a paper and he handed it to me. Grabbing it, I read its contents.

— I'm sorry to bother you, Shino-chan but could you buy me some medicine? I caught a fever last night when I was having my walk and I forgot my coat. I'm really sorry for disturbing you.

Kobayashi Ouji —

I gave a deadpanned expression at the note and stared at Yūjin. "Why is our friend an idiot?" The marmoset shrugged his shoulders. I quickly changed my clothes with a pencil skirt and a black turtle neck shirt with the bracelet Ouji-kun gave me a year ago for my birthday. I also wore the Bow Camera and the watch before leaving my room. When I went downstairs, I saw Ran and Shinichi playing a board game and if I'm correct, my little brother... is losing.

I chuckled at the sight of his frustrated expression. It seems like he's not very good with kiddie board games. "Shin, Ran, I'll be going out." Ran looked up from her board game and smiled at me. "Be careful, Shinobu-neechan. There was news last night about some group of robbers being on the loose." I gratefully thanked the little girl and ruffled her hair. "Where are you going, Nee-chan?" Shin curiously asked. "Just out. When I don't come back by dinner, go to Hakase, alright?"

The two said their goodbyes as I left with Yūjin on my shoulder. Wait, didn't they see him? Huh, maybe Yūjin had hidden himself behind me. My walk to the pharmacy was quiet. This reminds me of the time I went to the bank in my previous life. It was also around this time — around four o'clock — that I went to withdraw from the bank. There... had also been a group of robbers or was it bandits, on the loose. Huh, isn't this a creepy coincidence? Aha haha, b-but I'm going to a pharmacy, not a bank.

I told Yūjin to stay outside while I buy Ouji-kun's medicine. I noticed that there were a lot of people here today. There were about five looking for medicine on the shelves while there were three by the counter. Frowning, I felt that something was wrong. I walked towards the section where the medicines for fever were displayed and as I approached the shelf, I stepped on something. I looked down and saw... tiny, broken glass pieces.

I felt my heart pounding against my ribs. Maybe I shouldn't have gone to this pharmacy. I have a bad feeling about this. I reached for the medicine when I heard the door open. Instinctively, my head turned around to see who it was that entered.

BU-BUMP

Oh my cheesecake, what... what is he doing here? "We meet again, Kudo Shinobu-chan." Even though his hairstyle, hair color and skin tone changed, I could recognize him anywhere. Especially whenever I feel these random bumps if he's near. I took a step back when he approached me and stopped at arm's length. "Who... who are you?" He smiled angelically and yet, at the same time, it was sinister.

He took a lock of my hair and my breath hitched to a stop when I heard a gunshot. Startled, I held onto this guy when those people — that group of bandits Ran had just said about earlier — ordered us sit down in front of the counter where they could see everyone. Of course, I knew this was real and this time, the enemy is armed. I've never been in this kind of situation before, especially not in my past life. I was frozen still and and I hid behind this guy when they pointed the gun at us.

"You two! Get over here!"

An arm wrapped around my waist and guided me to the other hostages. Once we were seated, I looked around. There were six of us being held hostage, plus the two workers. The third worker, is apparently, a member of this group as she removed her wig and joined her buddies. To be honest, I feel like I'm drowning from fear and nervousness as I clutched onto this guy's shirt. I don't care if I don't know him or how he scares me.

Right now, the only thing I can focus at is my breathing. With trembling hands, I pushed the button on my watch for the video camera on my headband. Then, I remembered what I mentioned to Hakase a few days back. Whatever I took a picture or video of, it would automatically be sent to his computer for precautionary measures. I faced the robbers and hoped that Hakase can callbthe police as fast as possible. The woman and a man closed the curtains by the glass windows and turned the sign around so it read close outside.

"Are you scared?" His silky voice reached my ears and I shivered when I realized how close his lips were to my ear. As much as I didn't want to answer him, I nodded my head. Right now, the way his arm is wrapped around my waist, it makes me think how similar he is to Ouji-kun. His voice, some of his physical features and the way he smiles. The both of them have the same sapphire eyes but this guy's were narrower while Ouji-kun's were rounder.

"You, the little girl..." I looked up and saw that the leader — probably — was pointing his gun at me. "... and the boy, stop talking." I gulped. How did he even know? The three of them were facing the entrance, weren't they? From the corner of my eyes, I noticed a man using his phone, his hands shaking uncontrollably as his thumb pressed the number one and another. As it reached for the nine, a bullet embedded itself beside him and hit the wooden counter.

The man accidentally dropped his phone as the woman — a robber — reached for it and stepped on the poor phone. "Sorry, big guy. No can do."

I furrowed my eyebrows. There it was again. A glint of realization flashed through my eyes. One of the workers being held hostage behind the counter is a member of the group. The news mustn't have mentioned how many members there were in the group. I gulped, they must be here to steal the drugs and sell them in the black market. After all, this pharmacy just doesn't have the medicines for everyday sickness or long term medication but also other things.

They also sell heparin and chloroform and etc. I just hope Hakase had already seen the video.

It had been silent for the past ten minutes as the leader of the group ordered his lackies to get every single medicine/drugs in the pharmacy and out it in their backpacks. Every time a hostage would do something, the leader would always point his gun at them even though his back is facing us. I saw him looking around and I took this chance to discreetly observe what he's looking at. The mirrors. He was looking at the mirrors placed on the corner of this place.

I made sure not to be seen as I signed to this guy.

{Me. Need. Help. Escape.}

He raised an amused eyebrow and signed back.

{Why. I. Help. You?}

I was surprised he knew sign language butvwas glad that he actually knew. I would have looked like a total idiot if he doesn't know it.

{Please.}

I signed to him.

{Need. Something. Return.}

I blanched at his proposal but agreed anyway.

{What. Do. I. Need. To. Do?}

{Distraction.}

He gave me a perplexed expression.

{Why? What. You. Do?}

I slightly shook my head. What I'm going to do is going to be crazy and crazy had always been a foreign subject to me before. But being here in this universe made me understand something. That being crazy is normal here. He raised an eyebrow before he smiled that smile that sent shivers down my spine. "Hey, mister ringleader." He called out. Everyone looked at him except for me, I was waiting for the right time.

"What brat?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Hold it in."

"Hmm~ but I need to go. Or, do you prefer that I do my business here?"

The ringleader growled but approached us. The rest of the hostages cowered away from him as the man harshly grabbed this guy's wrist. Realizing he wasn't paying attention to me even though I was being held by this stranger, I took this chance. With speed that I didn't know that I possessed, I grabbed the man's gun, pulled him down using his own weight and violently hit his pressure point.

"Oi, bxtch! Don't move again or I'll kill this guy!" One of the remaining robbers yelled as he grabbed one of the workers behind the counter. I gave him a deadpanned expression, and I was successful when I saw him trembling. Honestly, I'm terrified here doing this kind of thing and he's scared when I looked at him. The other robber — the woman — approached me from behind and rested the gun on my temple.

"Kill him." I heard gasps all around and a snicker from this guy. "Isn't he apart of your group? He was the one signalling your leader about what we — the hostages — were doing. That's why your leader managed to stop that man from calling the police." They snickered and the woman behind me cackled. While they were amused, I grabbed the woman's wrist and flipped her over, pressing her pressure point and knocking her out.

The robber with the gun was about to shoot me and I prepared myself... when I heard a gunshot, I was waiting for the pain to come but it never did. When I opened my eyes, I saw the man disarmed and their accomplice was shaking in fear. I followed his gaze and found him staring fearfully at the stranger. He was smiling cheerfully, as if we weren't even in a hostage situation. In his hand was a gun that belonged to their leader.

"You know, she's Noir's property. If she's hurt or killed, what Noir will do to you will be beyond what Hell can afford to give you." N-Noir? Isn't that what he called Ouji-kun? And hey, I'M NO ONE'S PROPERTY!

The sirens from police cars resounded and the hostages breathed in relief. I let go of the woman's wrist and breathed out a sign of relief myself. Megure-keibu entered the scene with police officers in front of him. They must have had someone look inside to report the situation. "Shinobu-kun..." I gulped at his tone of voice. "... you attract trouble left and right, don't you?" Is sighed once again relief. "I just want to buy a medicine for fevers and this happened."

The remaining worker there thanked me wholeheartedly and gave me the medicines for free. Thanking her, I left the pharmacy and looked around if Yūjin is still here. I frowned when I dydnt spot the little monkey. Where was he?

"SHINO-CHAN!"

My breath was knocked out of me when I was tackled in a hug. The person pulled away but held my shoulders. I found Ouji-kun kneeling in font of me, his face flushed red from either fever or from running. He was wearing two scarves around his neck, a sweater and a pair of sweat pants. Yūjin was perched on his shoulder. "Shino-chan, are you okay? Were you hurt? I'm sorry for making you go out. I shouldn't have bothered you and let you spend your day instead of running an errand for me and— "

I slapped my hand over his mouth with an eye roll. "I could've just not decided to buy you medicines, you know? But I did and it was my choice. You're not to blame." I told him with a smile as I removed my hand over his mouth. However, there was still a frown on his lips. "But—" he stopped when someone draped an arm around my shoulders. "Ah, you weren't taking care of this young lady properly, Noir."

I felt something soft be pressed on my cheek and I felt baffled when I realized that this guy just pecked me on the cheek. Ouji-kun suddenly pulled me towards him as a yelp escaped my lips. "Franc, what are you doing here?"

"I'm hurt. Aren't you happy that Onii-chan came to visit you?"

O-ONII-CHAN!?

"Leave us alone. You're not even supposed to be here."

"Oh, Noir, the little Lady is very warm, don't you think? I wouldn't mind hugging her again." I heard Ouji-kun growl that sent shivers down my spine. "Anyways, I'm Kobayashi Kōtei. I'll see you soon, Noir, young Lady."

I heard his footsteps gradually disappear. Ouji-kun and I stayed in this position for a few more seconds before he pulled away.

"Sh-Shino-chan, promise that you won't listen to any word that he says." I quirked an eyebrow but promised anyways. He sighed in relief when I did so and again, I was bewildered when he pecked me on the same cheek that his brother pecked me earlier. I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"Wh-What was that for?"

"Nothing, Shino-chan."


	14. chapter 14

Ouji-kun and I waved a goodbye as Shin and Ran entered the airport. The former slightly glaring at my best friend and did the 'I'm-watching-you' gesture towards Ouji-kun. I shook my head in exasperation, he's already in his first year of high school and he's still this childish? Okaa-san's genes must be dominant in him. "Don't mind my little brother, please." He chuckled at my words. "I'm used to his hostility, Shino-chan."

"Oh cheesecakes, you shouldn't be used to 'hostility'! That's bad!" There was a glint in his eyes that I couldn't understand and even though it's like that, I refuse to acknowledge things that doesn't make sense that connects to him. Like why his brother keeps calling him Noir or why he calls his older brother Franc. "You really do love cheesecakes now, don't you?"

"Of course! Cheesecakes are food for the heavenly beings!"

"Right, because Shino-chan is a goddess."

My face erupted like a volcano, turning red as deep as lava and smoke made an egress from my ears. My heart pounded against my chest, as if it was an innocent bystander that was framed by another's crimes inside a cell. He chuckled and ruffled my hair as if I were still a child. "Come, I'll walk you home." I meekly nodded and grabbed the hem of his shirt. There's one thing that changed in me that didn't exist in my past life and when I was a child in this world.

I was suddenly directionally challenged. I wasn't like this when I was a kid and I wonder why I suddenly find myself lost in streets I had once been familiar with since I was a child. Especially when I was walking to my University. Ouji-kun had to come and pick me up from where I was and apparently, I was three train rides away. It was one of the most embarrassing day of my life and I hate being reminded of it. My best friend keeps reminding me when we go to the train station together.

The way to the train station was a bit nerve wrecking. Even though I was wearing a hat, sunglasses, a scarf and a sweat shirt, I feel like people will still recognize me if I do anything familiar. I stuck to Ouji-kun the whole way and we arrived at the station with no interruptions, thankfully. Once we boarded the train, I let out a sigh of relief.

At least, we didn't encounter any fanboys. Fanboys are scary. As scary as fangirls, to be in fact. Ouji-kun's warmth enveloped me when he made me lean against him. His Cologne invaded my nostrils and I felt my still tensed shoulders relax. Taking a deep breath, I wondered when he smelled so pleasing. I rested my eyes since I had trouble sleeping last night. One of the things I couldn't forget from the series is Shin's very first case.

At the very least, I could be at ease, knowing that Shin and Ran are in the same plane as Megure-keibu. "Worried?" I hummed in response, now wondering how I never noticed how soothing his voice had become since high school. I mean, he has always been by my side, I should have noticed the changes. Then again, he has always been by my side, meaning that I hear him everyday and wouldn't notice anything until I think about it.

The sound of a vibrating phone took my attention as I lazily peeked at Ouji-kun who picked up his phone. "What do you want now, Franc?" Interest piqued, I leaned closer to him to hear their conversation. «That's no way to talk to your elder brother, Noir. Anyways, is the Lady with you?» I frowned when he mentioned me, there was also a scowl present on my friend's lips. "And if she is?" He spat out. «No need to get so protective. I just wanted to say hi.» If there's anything I learned about Kōtei-san, it's that he's an even bigger of a mystery than Ouji-kun.

"Why did you call?"

«Oh, right. It's about the crows.»

I felt Ouji-kun stiffen up, making me wonder what this crows represent that Kōtei-san mentioned.

"Why are you even telling me this?"

«They're going to get your favourite soon. They deemed it very delicious.»

"Again, why are you telling me this?"

«Is it bad that I'm also after your favourite? After all, it is delicious. That's why I'm telling you this, little brother.»

"Bastard."

I grabbed hold of Ouji-kun's arm, tugging on it to get his attention. When his sapphire blue eyes met mine, his hardened eyes softened. "What was he talking about, Ouji-kun? Whatever it was, it's making you angry and worried." He rested his forehead on mine, and once again, my face erupted like a volcano. "It's nothing you should worry about. Shino-chan just needs to worry about her cases, okay?" Flustered, his words barely registered in my mind as he pulled away.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and, to my freaking racing heart, he pulled me closer to him until he placed his chin on the crown of my head. "Shino-chan just needs to trust me. I... will not let danger come close to you, ne?" Nodding, I buried my tomato red face on his chest, and I felt it rumble. Why is he even laughing?

 **[Kobayashi Ouji]**

Chuckling came almost instantly as I saw Shino-chan's red ear. Her flustered expression has always been adorable. Though, I love her smile the most. The very first time I saw Shino-chan's smile, I fell in love with her. Even though I knew that there was something unearthly about her presence, I didn't care in the slightest bit. I don't even care if she's three years younger than me. I buried my nose in her silky brown hair, taking in her scent.

She has always smelled so heavenly that I started comparing her to a goddess a few years back. Cheesy it might be, that's how she looks in my perspective. The only trait I don't like about her is her stubbornness, that trait of hers rivals a bull. Despite it, it is a part of her that makes her charming. I would do anything for Shino-chan. Not once since we've met did she meet my family, or rather, parents. Kōtei already showed himself, and at the worst time possible.

He always steals what I have and so, I have become a bit possessive of my things. Thankfully, Shino-chan doesn't seem to like him at all and Yūjin, somehow, hates his guts. The few times Shinichi-kun met Kōtei was by accident and to me sadistic delight, Shinichi-kun despises Kōtei's guts at first glance. I hate him. Despise him. Why? Because he just said that he's genuinely interested in my Shino-chan, which is something I would not tolerate.

He already stole a lot from me, so I wouldn't let him steal Shino-chan or them. It was okay if his interest was mild but when he admits it to himself and to others, it means he's serious. Then, good for him because this time, I would never let him steal what's mine. Shino-chan is mine, and I met her first. There's no way I would let him do what he wants. Soon enough, the train came to stop as we reached our stop.

I grabbed hold of her hand and lead her out. There were quite an amount of people on the platform even though it's morning. I made sure to tighten my hold around Shino-chan's hand to make sure she wouldn't get separated from me. "Ouji-kun, I... I'm hungry." I peered at her blushing face and chuckled. "Let's eat breakfast then." I searched for the nearest café and I found one in a matter of minutes.

Shino-chan ordered cheesecakes, even though it's only seven in the morning and a cup of latte. I ordered a simple breakfast of waffles and coffee. I saw her eyes flicker from the flower at the center of our table to the vast blue sky. "Trust in Shinichi-kun. This isn't the first time he flew, right?" Her nervous chuckled sounded like bells, even though it's really not. "I know but Shin's a nosy person and can aggravate people without even trying. I'm worried he'll get into fights."

"Ran-kun is with him, isn't she? Then, you have nothing to worry about."

"I... I guess you're right. Ran can keep my little brother in place."

"Here's your order..." I stiffened when I heard the person speak. Kōtei. "... Noir, Lady."

"K-Kōtei-san?"

I saw his eyes glued on Shino-chan, making my blood boil in fury.

Just what is he doing here?


	15. chapter 15

**Seithr-Kairy** : Honestly, I didn't even know Pinot Blanc existed since well, I'm not exactly old enough or interested in wine. And I was too lazy at the time to search further details. Then again, Franc suits Kōtei. Then, in actuality, Kōtei is not Ouji's twin, instead, a little older by two years. And the Lady thing? Well, it's more of a My Fair Lady kind of thing. So yeah, that's all and thanks a lot for the meaningful review (about the Pinot Blanc thing).

 **DarkDust27** : Well, you could say that. Kōtei just knows. You'll find out how anyway in this chappie. And thank you for the support you have given my story! Your support is very much appreciated!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C A B E R N E T F R A N C

Cabernet Franc is medium-bodied red wine whose origins likely lie in the Basque country of France. The wine is loved for its savory, bell pepper-like flavors, medium-high acidity and mouthwatering taste. It is an ideal food pairing wine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If any random stranger just happened to pass by a certain table in a certain café, they would need a butcher knife to cut through the incredibly thick tense ambience surrounding a certain trio. Kobayashi Ouji made sure to change seats and sat down beside his best friend, and across from them, Kobayashi Kōtei sat with a seemingly innocent and harmless smile gracing his rather unusual (for a guy) pink lips.

"I'm hurt, little brother. You keep glowering at your elder brother." Kōtei faked a hurt expression, placing a hand on top of his chest. His ginger haired brother rolled his sapphire eyes and beside him, Shinobu's eyes looked everywhere except for the person sitting across them. Kōtei's sapphire eyes squinted when his smile widened a tiny bit, his ash blonde hair swaying when he tilted his head.

"... shouldn't you be working?" Kōtei chuckled. Truthfully, he does have work but he used his 'charm' to sway his rather pitiful lady manager into letting him have a break. '... So, so gullible, that she is...' Kōtei thought in amusement. "Is it bad that I want to hang out with you and the young lady?" His own eyes sparkled when he mentioned Shinobu, aggravating the other Kobayashi. "Yes. With every action that you do, there will always be an underlying intention beneath."

"Um, Ouji-kun, h-home." Kōtei inwardly chuckled, knowing that his presence alone resembles such an acidic compound and he is fairly sure Shinobu is revolted by his presence. He didn't mind. He had always have this kind of presence, he couldn't fault her for that. Though, he had hoped to see the little lady squirm in front of his presence a bit more but his little brother seemed too happy to leave him.

"Then, excuse us. I have to wa— "

"Ah~ ah~ little brother. Do you think I would just let you two leave me like that? Certainly not, yes?" They stiffened, though subtle, it didn't escape his eyes. "Why don't we play a game?" Ouji's eyes narrowed at his suggestion. Again, he couldn't fault his little brother. The games he suggest always ends up unpleasant and displeasing. Kōtei's sapphire eyes connected with Shinobu's own mesmerizing orbs.

"A game of Detective."

Ouji didn't like the sound of that game but he knew there was no getting out. If there was one thing he absolutely doesn't like about his elder brother, is his ability to find any kind of information. The extent of his information gathering skills always sends shivers down his spine. It was as if his brother could hack into anything. "Detective?" Shinobu inquired. Kōtei merely smiled as if he was harmless.

"Yes. I will tell you a murder story and you must find out who the murderer is. Simple, right?" Ouji felt goosebumps and he knew Shinobu also felt it. That hidden malice beneath Kōtei's seemingly innocent smile. "But..?" He smirked at his little brother's inquiry. "Ah, I get to keep your favourite if you can't solve it~" It was no mystery who this favourite is, except for the favourite herself. Kōtei's eyes flickered to the female Kudo before flickering back to his little brother.

Ouji scowled, wrapping at arm around Shinobu's shoulders and pulling her close against him, making sure that Kōtei receives his obvious message. "And if you two figure it out, I will let you go and stop stalking you for a month."

"S-Stalking?" Shinobu asked with a confused expression, Kōtei merely nodding from his seat. "You see, I just love stalking people~" he chuckled, knowing that he was getting under her skin. "We accept." Ouji's voice sounded firm and strong, he would not allow his elder brother to continue his stalking, and hacking too. "Ah~ let's get started then, Young Lady, Noir."

Shinobu gulped in response, while Ouji's glare only intensified when Kōtei mentioned him and his Shino-chan.

"Person A is a very, happy-go-lucky person while Person B is just like your everyday person, there was nothing special about him. During the school festival, Person A is found in an empty room, hanging from the ceiling. Person B found his corpse and called the police. When they arrived, they immediately gathered the possible suspects, mostly the people that uses the classroom, and even Person B.

Person B, along with Person C, D and E are the suspects. The room belongs to the Literature Club, just saying. Person E was questioned. 'Where was he at the time of the crime?' He answered with, 'I was using the bathroom that time.' But he said that no one can confirm his alibi. Person D said, 'I was reading a book in my apartment.' Sadly, no one can confirm his alibi also. Person C said, 'I was writing in the courtyard.' Yet again, his alibi is not solid.

However, Person B stepped up before he could be questioned and pointed at the paper sticking out of the couch. The Detective picked it up and said, 'It's a note.' Then, read it out loud.

we Belong 2gether

however, Kindness, w1ll be your downfall

4 u underestimated Me

The Detective instantly knew who killed Person A. Who is it?"

To be perfectly honest, it wasn't the best that he could come up with but he was sure his brother couldn't remember everything that he said. The same couldn't be said with Shinobu. He doesn't even know the extent of her mental capacity. He knew, the moment the Lady smirked, that he lost. "I was worried for nothing, I believe. Your story is quite simple. The murderer is Person B."

Kōtei curved an eyebrow with an amused expression, something Ouji doesn't like. "Oh, and why is that?"

"You didn't have to finish the entire story. The moment he pointed out the paper made him the culprit. After all, you did kind of say that he has no special skill. How could he notice something the Detective didn't see?" The triumphed expression on her face made her look adorable. Ouji, however, was too late to realize that his elder brother reached out to touch her cheek.

"Ah~ why don't you ditch my brother for me, young Lady?"

"Back off, Kōtei."

The elder brother chuckled. His brother is so easy to rile up. Then again, he was also serious about what he asked of her. "Hmm~ as I said, I'll stop for a month. Only a month though. I'll see you soon, Noir, Lady~" Ouji stood up, holding Shinobu's wrist, dragging her out of there before Kōtei does something else. The ash blonde pouted like a child, resting his cheek on his hand, which he placed on top of the table.

Grinning silently to himself, he found a new toy. '... Kudo Shinobu.. I can't wait to steal you from little Ouji. I mean, I am far more superior than a prince, after all...' he thought with his sapphire orbs darkening at his running thoughts. A month. He has a month to plan anything he wants.

Meanwhile, Ouji had stopped running the moment the café disappeared from their sight. He turned to face her, slightly bending over to reach her crouched form. "I apologize, Shino-chan. Franc... Kōtei just gets under my skin. It was as if he made it a hobby." He had a frown on his face as he helps her stand up straight, he didn't like how he is so useless whenever Kōtei was around.

"That's alright, everyone gets unnerved by something, right? So, there's no reason to apologize, Ouji-kun." She smiled that smile that could brighten anyone's day. Her smile had always been contagious and it was the reason why he was showing emotions more often. When he was a child, he had promised to himself he would not get close to anyone but his Shino-chan came around.

He couldn't resist her charisma.

His sapphire eyes bore into hers, as he gently grasp her hand in his. "You really are a goddess, Shino-chan."

"H-Huh?" He couldn't stop himself from smiling as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close for the umpteenth time today. He was glad, belong glad to be exact, that Shino-chan appeared in his life. That's why...

... he won't let Kōtei steal her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Kobayashi Ouji Data**

Name: Kobayashi Ouji

Birthday: June 7

Age: 19

Family:

Kobayashi Kōtei (Brother)

Unknown (Others)

Like/s: Painting, Shino-chan, Yūjin, homemade cooking, cats, etc.

Dislike/s: Kōtei, Shino-chan's bullies/fans, mess, oily food, etc.

"You've already stolen a lot from me, why can't you just be satisfied in making ME miserable instead of stealing her?!" - _Kobayashi Ouji_

 ** _And if you still have more questions, feel free to ask. I just want to apologize if that mystery thing is crxppy. I'm not very good with them._**


	16. chapter 16

**Cannon Timeline**

"Shino-chan~ why so early?"

I rolled my eyes at Ouji-kun, tugging him forwards. We left Yūjin back at his apartment when I came to pick this whiny baby up. For a guy who's already twenty-one years old, he doesn't really act like his age. "I told you yesterday that I'm picking you up at seven, didn't I? Yūjin probably woke you up but you must have went back to sleep right after."

"But I just went to sleep not even three hours ago~"

A sigh left my lips, tugging him in the opposite direction of our destination. I made sure I made the right turn and entered a cafe. "... I want an espresso and pancakes." My lips curved into a smile as we approached the counter. I doubled what Ouji-kun ordered and paid for it. The guy behind the counter smiled and brushed his fingers with mine.

... what the hell was that smile for?

An arm wrapped around my neck and pulled me backwards. What's up with Ouji-kun and his mood swings? They just come at random and takes me by surprise. "Shino-chan~" Cheesecakes, his breath's tickling my ear. "Let's go find some seats." I arched an eyebrow at the counter guy when his face blanched at something behind us. I glanced back to search what scared him but didn't find anything remotely scary.

(Then again, if I just looked up at that moment, I would have found what that guy was so scared of.)

We took a seat right next to the window. "Where's Shinichi-kun?" My companion asked out of the blue. "He's usually trying to separate us by now." I groaned behind my hand, remembering those times when Shin squeezes in between us just to separate us from each other. He said and I quote, "She's _my_ sister. _Don't_ even think about touching her."

CanonShinichi hadn't been like that, right? Ugh, I'm the reason why he's like that. I tried to stop spoiling him but I found it hard not to. I had no sibling in my past life and holy delicious cheesecakes, Shin's such an adorable brat; I couldn't resist. "He's attending Ran's championship match. I threatened him to go and watch her. He promised her that when she wins, he'll take her to the amusement park. I had to kick him out of bed this morning, too."

Ouji-kun arched a delicate eyebrow, his question gaze boring into mine. "I want to see Shin be with the love of his life before anything else. Seeing them together just makes me happy. Though, they should still be at school right now." He stared at me with such intensity that would have made any normal person fidgety in their seat. Have I ever said how beautiful his eyes were?

Where did that thought come from??

I snapped back to reality when a hand grabbed mine, another set of fingers curling and holding my hand. I hid behind my other hand, covering my already red face from him. "Aren't you happy to see us together, too, Shino-chan?" I was going to go deaf with how loud my heart is beating right now. I jerked back in shock when I realized how close Ouji-kun was from my face.

I stuttered out various incoherent things behind my hand and... and Ouji-kun laughed, his other hand reaching out. But before it could reach me, a cough made him stop and we both looked up to see a blushing waitress. "Here, here is your order!" She squeaked in embarrassment as she placed the tray on our table. I pulled my hand away from his hold but he just tightened his grip.

When she left, I banged my forehead on the edge of the table.

"Ouji-kun?"

"Yes?"

"... let's eat."

He chuckled, his thumb caressing the back of my hand. Oh my cheesecake, his smile's so adorable...

 **oooOooo**

"That lecture left me so sleepy~ So, where to next, Shino-chan?"

"Home, obviously."

I halted to a stop when he stopped walking. I arched an eyebrow and asked, "Why did you suddenly stop?" A yelp left my lips when he tugged me to another direction, I almost trip over my own foot at the abruptness. "Let's go to the amusement park, too, then." My cheeks were probably painted red again as Ouji-kun leads the way. "That's... That's not necessary."

But when he looked back with that smile of his, the only thing I can do was lower my head to hide my flaming face. Stupid teenage hormones. Why do you have to make everything so hard around Ouji-kun? "Come to think of it, I have never brought you to the amusement park before, haven't I?" He thought loudly to himself.

"I never asked to be brought, though."

"But spending time with you is fun wherever we are."

... why is Ouji-kun sparkling all of a sudden?

Once he bought the ticket and we managed to enter Tropical Land, the first thing I noticed was the abundant amount of couples milling around. "What ride do you want to go on first?" Blue eyes shone in excitement and suddenly, it hit me. Not only did he wanted to bring me here, it must be his first time here as well. His excitement made him look like a child.

He and I took turns in picking what ride we should go on and by the time the sky was painted different shades of blue, violet, red, orange and yellow, we must have already rode all the rides. I never knew the amusement park could be so fun despite the loud crowd and running children. Even in my past life, I never went to one since I didn't see any merit in going.

We were just wasting time as we took a stroll around the amusement park. For some reason, the both of us didn't want to go home just yet. I don't really understand, but what Ouji-kun said earlier was stuck in my head. " _Aren't you happy to see us together, too, Shino-chan?"_ I... I do, actually. When we pass by a couple of windows in the shopping district, when we pass by a mirror; all I could think about was _how happy we looked together._ _BU-BUMP_

What the—?! Don't tell me that Koutei's here!

 _BU-BUMP_

"Shino-chan, breathe."

I didn't realize that I was already hyperventilating. "Shino-chan, can you go ahead back to your house? I can't walk you home today. Something came up." He talked way too fast for my liking. It felt as if he was hiding something from me. "You have your address written in your journal, right? Ask if you feel like you got lost, okay? Be careful."

I tried to reach out, to hold onto his wrist but he was already running away. I wanted to follow after him but I was glued to the ground. My heart raced in what seemed like fear and loneliness. It confused me, though. Why did I suddenly feel like that? We were still... going to see each other tomorrow... right? But his earlier words felt like he was saying his farewell.

"Shin-neesan?"

Ran's voice snapped me back to reality. "Why are you crying?" When I touched my cheeks, I realized that she was right. I was crying and I _couldn't control my tears, dammit_! Without warning, I hugged Ran, seeking for comfort.

We'll still see each other, right, Ouji-kun?

 **oooOooo**

When Ouji arrived at the scene, Shinichi was already passed out on the ground, his body convulsing, his teeth gritting and he looked like he was in so much pain. His sapphire eyes became dull and void of life. He glowered at two familiar men, his lust for blood intensifying every time he hears Shinichi in pain.

Without wasting more time, Ouji launched himself towards the taller man in Black and tried to take him down. But the taller man simply grabbed his wrist, halting any of his advances and kneed him right in his stomach. "Stupid," he spat out in distaste. "If you just stayed away, you could have lived a more peaceful life, Noir."

Ouji groaned, choking when the man forced him to drink a pill. The man's cold, cold eyes bored right through his burning sapphire. "Your brother would hate me for this but he can live with it." The man pushed him to the ground and before Ouji could stand back up, he felt a pulse.

His whole body _burned_.

It felt like he drank an entire tub of acid and burned him from the inside out.

Not long after, he blacked out.


	17. chapter 17

He wouldn't answer.

Oh my cheesecakes, _he wouldn't answer._

I've been trying to call him for hours but he just wouldn't answer. I've been pacing back and forth in front of the telephone for hours already. What if something happened to him? What if he was injured and that's why he didn't reach his home to answer my call? Where was Yūjin?! That marmoset should have played with the telephone by now!

 _Calm down, Shinobu. Calm down. You aren't going to get anywhere if you keep panicking._

"Now, think—" Ah, but before I can even analyze the situation; realiztion struck me like lightning. Tropical Land. Shin and Ran spending the day there. How... How stupid was I not to notice it? It started. Everything's starting and I didn't even realize. Ouji-kun left all of a sudden without telling me why he couldn't walk me home.

He must have seen Shin following those men in Black. Oh my cheesecakes, Ouji-kun encountered them. He followed after my brother. Into danger. I know Shin would survive but what if... what if they forced Ouji-kun to drink that drug as well? Ouji-kun might not belong to those one of a kind that doesn't die in the hands of that drug.

No. No. No. I shouldn't have left. I should have went with him. Grabbing my coat on the couch, I slipped my arms through the sleeves and opened the door, only to halt when I saw Agasa-hakase ready to knock on the door. My breath hitched to a stop as I lowered my gaze. Without warning, I dropped to my knees and hugged two small figures and pulled them close.

These idiots..!

They made me worried sick.

"Shi... Shin-neechan!" I hushed this brother of mine and after a moment of silence, I smacked the both of them upside the head. Yelps left their lips and I didn't care if my hit had hurt them. They deserve it for making me so worried, dammit! "You idiots! Do you know how worried I was?! And you—" I pointed at Shin with a glare.

"— why did you suddenly leave Ran's side, you moron?!" He looked down in guilt but my anger wasn't only directed at him. My narrowed eyes soon found themselves glowering down at my childhood friend. He flinched when we made eye contact because in all honesty, I was pretty livid at him right now.

What would I do if they killed him? What would I have done if he didn't get so lucky not to be killed by that drug? I... I wouldn't know. I don't know what. " _Shinichi_ —" He flinched when I called his name. "— go inside and get a change of clothes. You go with him, hakase." And when I get like this, I get like this. My brother and hakase left me with Ouji-kun, who by the way, refused to look at me in the eye.

What... What was wrong with him? He left me all worried about him and he doesn't even make an effort to comfort me right now? Looking down at his small form, I felt my shoulders sag as I weakly sat. Before I even knew it, Ouji-kun was in my arms. Cheesecakes, I thought I _lost_ him. I thought he was _gone_ so why won't he say something?! I must be losing my mind. My thoughts are jumbled up and I can't even think comprehensively.

"Say _something_."

But he just wouldn't. He remained silent in my arms and for the love of cheesecakes, why won't you talk?! Just a word. A vocal filler. Just anything to make you responsive, idiot! I must be out of my mind if I remained thinking those things instead of actually telling it to him.

"Uh... hi?"

I heard something snap inside of me. You know what? It would have been better if he just stayed silent ( _and I was being a contradicting moron_ ). I stretched out his cheeks and just... just stared at his teary face. "(Ouch)! (Ouch)! Shwinyo-hwan! Shwinyo-hwan! Sha ip! Sha ip!" He was... He was alive. I brought his face close to mine and rested my forehead on his. He was cold and _oh my cheesecakes, Ouji-kun was alive._

"You're alive..."

"That... (ouch)... That's right, Shino-chan. I... (ouch)... will always stay with you... (ouch)... _Shino-chan, please stop it!_ " At his pleading expression, I stopped stretching his cheeks. He looked at me with those eyes of his with such intensity but I wasn't done just yet. I smacked him upside the head and glowered. Practically boring metaphorical holes in him.

"Do you know how worried I was? You left me out of the blue. I got lost several times and I couldn'tsit still without knowing what you were doing. I tried calling your apartment but no one was answering and _where is Yujin?_ He should have messed with the phone after a couple rings."

Even though I was glaring, even though I was interrogating him, I wasn't actually mad at him. Just upset. Because honestly? I think I have issues of being abandoned. Well, more like being left alone just like that. I don't know why that is but I just do. "Actually, Yujin's at the vet for his quarterly check-up." My gaze pierced right through him.

That... that actually made sense. Sighing, I had been too worried to think things logically... but who would even think things through when your childhood friend might be dead somewhere? Not me, apparently. "You guys done?" I glanced behind me and found Shin glaring daggers at the boy in my arms. I was about to pull away when Ouji-kun hugged me around the neck.

What was up with him? It was as if what happened just a few minutes ago didn't occur. I couldn't see Ouji-kun's face but whatever he did, it infuriated my brother. Agasa-hakase coughed to get our attention and I removed Ouji-kun's arms around my neck to get up. "Why don't we let Shinichi-kun and Kobayashi-kun tell us about what happened?"

A bit reluctantly, Shin told us everything that happened. A hand held mine tightly and glancing down, I found Ouji-kun's expression darkening when my brother mentioned _the men in Black_. His eyes shone with familiarity and I had this urge to pry about what he knows about them. If I can just find out more about them, I might be able to do something so Shin won't have to suffer for so long.

Especially Ran. Definitely her.

But it was Ouji-kun. I can't force him to answer my curiosities and I doubt he would tell me anything if he really knows them. "Shino-chan..." At his silent voice, I startled when, again, I was subjected by his intense stare.

" **Do not mess with the men in Black**."

With that single sentence, he himself confirmed everything.

"Shin-neechan?" My now seven-year-old brother warily approached me. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Getting angry or upset wouldn't do me any good at this point. We have to approach things accordingly from now on. "You're an idiot, Shin." He deflated upon hearing my words but I wasn't finished just yet. "But I'm glad you're fine, even if you're in that state."

He brightened up a little but he still looked down on the floor, avoiding my eyes. "You have to tell Ran." He snapped to attention. "What?"

"You have to tell her."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. She'll worry endlessly if you don't."

"I'm not dragging her into this mess."

Cheesecakes, why was my brother so stubborn?

"Shinichi, think about it. She doesn't know what happened to you nor does she know where you are. What do you think she'll feel?" His gaze wavered at that but he remained strong. He didn't allow himself to be persuaded by my words. "I can't risk her safety. This... This is something I got myself in. I'm not about to drag her with me." I drilled metaphorical holes into his head but I sighed in the end.

He's stubborn, I knew that so why do I bother? Besides, he was right. He shouldn't tell Ran but... I don't want to see her suffer while waiting for my idiotic brother to come back.

Why...

 _Why... did my brother have to be a magnet for both murder and trouble?!_

 **oooOooo**

 **Author's Note**

... _hi._

 _It's... well... been a... while?_


	18. chapter 18

"Say... how did you recognize us so fast, Shin-neechan?"

His question stunned me at first because the first thing that came to mind was _I know what happened to you even without you telling me._ Of course, I was caught off guard. Shin flinched when I glared at him. "You think I would forget how my own brother and best friend looked like in their elementary school years? Who, by the way, I grew up with?"

He, at least, had the decency to look guilty. "S... Sorry." A hand smaller than mine grabbed my hand and held it comfortingly. I felt my anger bubble down while a sigh escaped my parted lips. "What's your course of action, then? The both of you cannot simply go and prance around searching for the people who've done this to you." Shin dived into his thoughts, his eyes glazed over as he began thinking.

A tug on my hand made me look down, and seeing that cold and dull expression on Ouji-kun's eyes sent shivers down my spine. I never understood why he has that kind of expression. It always made me wary of him, fear tingling my spine every time he looks at me with that kind of look. I never did find out how that expression came to be on his face. It simply became natural. Natural and yet, it was also nerve-wracking.

I don't think I'm gonna get used to that look of his.

"Be careful of the ravens, Shinobu."

I jolted in shock when he said my name. It was one of the only times he called me by my name. Ravens... even though he spoke cryptically, he knew I would be able to decipher his words.

 _He knew who **they** were. Noir... could he be directly—_

"Shin-neechan?" The sound of Shin's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "I think it would be best if I don't tell anyone about this." I inwardly arched an eyebrow. From what I vaguely remember, Shin would have decided to go and find the men in black as soon as possible and that hakase would have stopped him.

 _What changed?_

Me, obviously.

I grimaced at the thought. Things already changed the moment I arrived in this world. It will continue changing and I have no idea about the things Shin had gone through but... I glanced at my brother whose face still set in that thinking expression. I will be there by his side this time. He wouldn't have to suffer alone.

 _Besides_... I glanced at Ouji-kun, who was staring at my brother with curiosity. _If he really is directly connected, Ouji-kun's life is in grave danger_. My thoughts went to Kotei-san, my blank expression morphing into one of dibelief. _Neither I or Ouji-kun will be able to fool him_.

It would only be a matter of time before Kotei-san noticed something strange. I snatched Ouji-kun's hand, surprising him out of his thoughts as I gave hakase and Shin a look. "I'm taking Ouji-kun to my room. His appearance is too... eye-catching. We have to do something about it. After all, it's not everyday you see a person with such strange coloring here in Japan."

Shin's lips curved downwards. "I'm coming with you." Facepalming at the tinie tiny pout he gave me, I denied his words. "You're not coming with us. You and hakase need to talk about how _you're_ going to avoid people recognizing you." Before he could protest, I gently pulled Ouji-kun with me to my room—

"It's to your left."

Blushing in embarrassment ( _cheesecakes, I get lost in my own house if I don't pay attention_!), I faked a cough and subtly changed direction. I heard a muffled chuckle from behind and I swear my ears were steaming right about now. "Shino-chan?" The tenseness I didn't know I had in my shoulders disappeared when he said his nickname for me.

"... Shino-chan, I'm still your best friend, right?" I halted just before I grabbed the doorknob of my room. His words echoed in my head. No, rather, it was the tone of his voice. There was something dangerous lurking just behind his facade. I held back the urge to turn around. For some reason, I had this feeling that it would be better if I _didn't_ turn to look at him.

I contemplated my answer. Then again, I already had it. "Of course you are. No one can replace you, Ouji-kun." The heavy atmosphere dispersed at his sigh of relief and when I glanced back at him, he was smiling at me so childishly. _Cheesecakes, he's adorable_. I became flustered at my own thoughts, earlier suspicions about him disappearing along with it.

"I love you, Shino-chan."

My heart almost jumped out of my chest when I heard the words that legt his lips. There was no mistaking it... _MY FACE MUST BE A TOMATO RIGHT NOW!_ I gulped as turned the knob, my hand all sweaty. _I'm still... holding his hand..._ "You know that, right?" Ouji-kun walked in front of me, his eyes closed as he smiled. Even though he turned ten years younger, he still reached the height of my chest.

"... yeah."

 **oooOooo**

 **Ouji**

He innocently smiled at her, his face the very definition of innocence. Because of this predicament he was in, it would be more difficult to keep Kotei away from his Shino-chan. he grasped her hand. Her soft, soft hand and caressed it with his thumb.

"I love you, Shino-chan."

He repeated for the second time. Ouji grew amused at the sight of her flustered expression. A goddess, she was. He could stare at her all day long and he wouldn't get tired doing it. Ouji lead her inside her room, his gait sure and confident.

Kobayashi Ouji was manipulative and possessive; obsessive, too. He found himself in his thoughts more often than not when he sees Shino-chan. Lips curling in an amused smirk, one his precious couldn't see, he vowed not to let Kotei ever lay a finger on her ever again. Once. Twice. They were enough.

Ouji would not allow him to do it the third time.

If his so-called brother did, he would not hesitate to fight back. He had enough of his brother stealing and claiming his possessions.

Ouji refused to let his brother get his way again.


	19. chapter 19

"Hakase? Where did Shin go?"

It was an hour later when Ouji-kun and I came back to the study room, only to find hakase and no Shin. "Ran-kun came and I thought it would be better if Shinichi lived with someone else. That way, the people who did this to them wouldn't immediately link Conan-kun to being Kudo Shinichi."

I was about to ask a more serious question when Ouji-kun chirped in. "Conan-kun? Where did he get that name?" Barely hiding my laughter, I ruffled Ouji-kun's now blond hair. It was a wig I found from deep within my closet. I used it before in a school play. We would have to bleach his hair later. "He probably got it from his favorite author, the creator of Sherlock Holmes, Conan Doyle."

I let that sink in before I glanced at hakase. "Would it be possible for you to take in Ouji-kun? Yūjin and him can't live in the same house so I'm having the marmoset live with me." There was a visible pout on my best friend's lips, childishly crossing his arms. Hakase agreed with a smile. "I don't mind, Shinobu-kun but..."

Hakase sent Ouji-kun a shaky smile before looking at me. "I don't think he agrees."

I... facepalmed at the face he was making. He suddenly latched onto me with his teary-eyed expression, my face exploding in varying shades of red. Holy cheesecakes, what're you doing?! "But I want to live with Shino-neechan, too!" I didn't know if it was possible but I think my face burned an even brighter red at his cuteness...

... _what the cheesecake was he doing?! His face... His face is so close to my—_

"... fine."

I didn't notice nor hear hakase chuckling at us with amused eyes. I also didn't notice how Ouji-kun smirked in victory because I was too focused on calming down my racing heart. _Cheesecakes, Ouji-kun is gonna be the death of me someday_.

"I'm... I'm gonna pick up Yūjin from the vet. Hakase, please show Ouji-kun the guest room nearest to mine. Thank you."

"A-Ah, Shino-chan! Wait—!"

I quickly picked up my coat and left the mansion. I was sure my face was still red, not from the cold but from embarrassment. _Ouji-kun was so close_... I looked at the night sky, then at my wrist watch.

It was only seven and the vet closes at nine. I might as well buy dinner while I'm out. My worry from earlier completely left my mind. I was no longer in a frenzy. My heart was calm and my mind was finally collected. My thoughts were finally running in a steady flow.

Things were going to get even more difficult at this rate. Additionally, I don't know what I was going to do once Kotei-san finds out what happened to Ouji-kun. I faintly remember him mentioning how... _he stalked us_. I felt a shudder run down my spine at the reminder.

I was near the vet when someone suddely wrapped an arm around my shoulders. My reaction was instant. I grabbed the stranger's arm and using their own weight against them, I flipped them over me and onto the ground. The people around us stopped to look at us but I was pretty sure when they saw me, they went back to their own business.

I managed to hold back a facepalm at their reaction. "That was kinda harsh, Shinobu-chan." I felt goosebumps all over my body at _his_ voice. Who would have thought that he would pop up when I just thought of him?

"What are you doing, Kotei-san? You startled me." He rubbed his lower back as he smiled at me. I flushed red at his expression. There was no trace of that malicious expression on his face.

 _That_ startled me more than anything else, to be honest. "You're heading to a bar without Noir. Did you get into a fight?" I blinked at his words before I glanced at the vet. Well, what I thought was the vet.

... _how the cheesecakes did I mistake a fudging bar for a vet?!_

I grew flustered at my own mistake. "Th-That's not it! O-Ouji-kun and I-I d-didn't get into-into any f-fights!" I squeaked out as I covered my face. _Oh my cheesecakes, I'm so embarrassing_!!

"You're picking up Yūjin, correct? Why don't I take you?" I instantly shook my head, turned around, and brought out my journal. _The vet was near Ran's home_. How did I even get here? I was four streets away! I heard footsteps following me, making me uneasy.

"I can take care of myself, Kotei-san, so please go away."

"I know but," I felt the hair at the back of my neck stand up from how close he was to my ear. "Do you really want to get lost again, waste time, and pick up Yūjin tomorrow instead?" I looked at my wrist watch. I wasted an hour out getting lost to this street. I frowned. I'll probably make Ouji-kun even more worried if I come home so late.

I still denied his offer and started speed-walking away from him. "Tsk. Tsk. You're being adorable, Shinobu-chan." I was about to retort back as soon as we turned a street when a kid riding a dog passed by me.

That had me blinking. _Was that my brother just now?_

My feet immediately ran after them, Kotei-san right beside me. I clicked my tongue when I lost sight of my brother when Ouji-kun's brother grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. "Wha— Where are you taking me?!"

"Heh." I could barely see the smirk on his face as we entered Futatsubashi Elementary. "You were following after that kid riding a dog, right?" Words never left my lips as we heard thuds and groans inside the warehouse in front of us. Alarmed, I broke free from his grasp and entered the building.

My blood ran cold at the sight of Shin lying on the ground with blood streaming down from his head.

Without any second thoughts, I grabbed the stranger's arms and broke his arms without feeling any remorse. There was a sickening crack echoing in the building as this man crjed out in pain and for mercy. I didn't give him any.

First and foremost, no one, and I mean, no one _touches_ and _harms_ my family with a few exceptions. "My, my, Shinobu-chan can be quite a terrifying woman when she wants to be." I glanced at Kotei-san and found a little girl hugging him around the waist, his hands covering her ears. _Oh_ , I blinked.

I should thank him later for doing that.

"N-Neechan?"

I found myself glaring at Shinichi as I gently picked him up from the cold hard floor. "What were you thinking, Shinichi?" He flinched at the tone of my voice. "I just thought I lost you and now you are actually going through with it?"

"Th-That's not—" I hushed him. I caught Kotei-san smirking and I knew, then and there, that I would have to explain everything to him. _Ouji-kun's gonna be furious._

"You were being stupid." He remained silent. I sighed at this. "I'm just glad that you're alright, Shin."

Someone bursts into the room, startling us. "Conan-kun!" It was Ran and her father and a... dog? She blinked at me, then at the little boy in my arms. "Shin-neechan! What're you doing here?"

"I found it strange how a kid was riding a dog in the middle of the night so I followed after him. I came just in time to get him out of a... dangerous situation." There was a moment of silence before her half-lidded eyes finally unnerved me.

"Uh-huh, and you didn't get lost following after him?" I flushed bright red. _I hate being directionally challenge_ d. "That would be thanks to me." Kotei-san suddenly appeared beside me. I noticed that the little girl was talking to two men with Ran's father. Heh, when did they arrive?

Ran looked at me, then at Kotei-san. She repeated this several times before asking, "Were you two out on a date?"

" ** _NO_**!" Shin and I yelled out together, him in frustration and me in embarrassment. I huffed before handing Shin to Ran. "Please patch him up. I will go and take care of that man." Ran sheepishly smiled at me as I approached the whimpering stranger.

 _No one will harm my family._

I got home in the morning. We had to give out reports to the police all night and I was getting anxious as I near my home. I picked up Yūjin on the way home. Thankfully, the vet opens early in the morning I got the marmoset before going home.

... the thing was, Kotei-san decided to walk me back and Ouji-kun had been standing in front of the gates with his arms crossed and a dark look in his eyes.

I gulped.

"Pfft— _hahahahahahahahahaha_! Look at you, Noir! You're so cute! How did you even get this small?"

I sweatdropped at their interaction before freezing when Ouji-kun's eyes pierced right through me. "And where have _you_ been, Shinobu?"

 _Holy cheesecakes, he called me by my name._

 **oooOooo**

 **Kobayashi Ouji**

And when he had just vowed to himself last night, Kotei had just come and ruined everything.

Why can't just that idiot stay away from his Shino-chan?

He wouldn't even stop laughing at him, calling him cute and adorable and loveable and all those stupid things. Only Shino-chan can call him that... _and she hasn't called him that at all even after all those years_.

He grimaced.

That was his next mission... after he got rid of Kotei anyway.


	20. chapter 20

"Well? I'm waiting."

I felt a drop of sweat slid down from my forehead to my chin as I gulped down the saliva that built up in my mouth. I threw Kotei-san a glower when I heard him stifle a laughter behind his hands. I... can't really understand him. I glanced at Ouji-kun, who tapped his foot on the floor as he waited for my answer.

I had let Yūjin rummage my fridge while I knelt down. I didn't come home last night due to the fact that Kotei-san and I were held back to give our reports to the police. However, would Ouji-kun believe me when I say so?

"There were... a few complicaions—"

"— you got lost, I know—"

"— and I was caught up in a case—"

"— again? You really are a Murder Magnet—"

"— it's not a murder, though. As I was saying, I was held back with Kotei-san here to give our reports to the police. It took the entire night since there were a lot... of misunderstandings."

I blinked when I felt Kotei-san hug me from behind. "Do forgive this precious little girl, Noir."

"Please get away from her, Kotei. I do not appreciate the fact how you're too close for comfort." I warily thanked Ouji-kun. "Shino-chan—" I let out a breath I didn't I was holding when he called me by my nickname. "— tell me next time, okay? I was worried sick." Guilt drowned me whole. It was like our roles reversed.

I unconsciously shrugged off the foreign limb on my person as I gave Ouji-kun an apologetic smile. "I apologize, then. I was being a hypocrite myself." Ouji-kun's hand found itself on top of my head and ruffled my hair. "You are going to be the death of me someday, Shino-chan." I barely held back the urge to roll my eyes at his statement.

"The same could be said to you, Ouji-kun."

A groan startled me, making me glance back at our guest. "Stop being so lovey-dovey with each other. I feel so lonely." I rolled my eyes at Kotei-san, wondering just what he came here for. ( _Well, he did make sure that I didn't lose my way... for the third time_.) "Then why don't you leave? Shouldn't you be at work?" Thick sarcasm laced Ouji-kun's voice.

Sometimes, I have this vague sense of feeling that I've met these brothers from somewhere and that was even before I met Ouji-kun and Yūjin. I've never really acknowledged it before but seeing them interact this much and seeing how they talk to each other just made me feel oh so nostalgic about something.

"Ah, yes, work. I have a day off."

I swore a nerve popped on Ouji-kun's forehead at the tone of his brother's voice. "C'mon, Shino-chan. We have school today." Kotei-san barely held in his laughter while I facepalmed. _He completely forgot, didn't he?_ "Ouji-kun?" He stopped halfway up the staircase with quirked eyebrows.

"How old are you again?"

"I'm twenty—"

He abruptly stopped whatever he was saying and blanched in horror. "I'm a— I'm a—" He repeated that over and over again until I decided to approach him and flicked his forehead, snapping him out of his trance. "You're. A. Ten-year-old. Kid." For some reason, I heard a distinct crack in the distance.

What the—?

I startled when Kotei-san draped an arm around my shoulders again. "Aww~ is Noir heartbroken?" I threw the ginger-head a confused expression. "Why would Ouji-kun be heartbroken? It's not like a family member died." Kotei-san suddenly bursted into laughter while my best friend's shoulders sagged even further.

 _Holy cheesecakes! Was it something I said?!_

My worry and panic must have been obvious because Kotei-san laughed harder than before if it was possible. "Shinobu-chan, you're so adorable~" He rubbed his cheeks against mine and— _what the actual cheesecakes?! We're not even that close with each other!_ He **finally** pulled away, his lips set into a casual smile.

His creepiness gives me shivers.

"Anyways, I have to get going. I'll see you later, Shinobu-chan, Noir~" He winked at us as he left, giving me another bout of shivers.

What was his whole deal anyway?

 **oooOooo**

Ever felt like time was going so slow when you just want the day to be over? That's what I feel like right now. Our lecturer's voice droned on and on and on and it felt like hours already when, in fact, thirty minutes had just gone by. This entire boredome was popped away when someone slammed the door open, huffing and puffing in exhaustion.

"E-Everyone! A letter— A letter for Kudo-san!"

Almost everyone turned to look at me while I gave him a confused look. "A letter for me?" I hesitantly approached him. What kind of letter was it? In all my life, this was the only letter written for me.

( _Kobayashi Ouji actually ripped all the love letters sent to Shinobu_.)

Once I saw the signature, I now understood why this guy rushed all the way to my class. Almost every one of my classmates peeked over my shoulder, pushing each other just to see a glimpse.

" _EHHHHHH?! IT'S FROM KAITOU KID?!"_

Heh, so Kaito-chan finally decided to confront me.

"No way!"

"Kaitou Kid is challenging Kudo-chan!"

"This is gonna be awesome!"

"I can't wait to see who'll win between them!"

"Open it!"

I chuckled at their enthusiasm. I gently ripped the envelope open, grabbing the letter inside.

 _A beautiful morning, my meitantei-san_.

I rolled my eyes at his obvious flirting. My poor Kaito-chan... why did he have to become a pervert at such a young age? I pity Aoko-chan for putting up with him every single day.

 _A beautiful flowing blue and white silk_

 _A ribbon of smooth flowing cloth_

 _A step away from Beautiful and Enchancting_

 _I'll be waiting for you, my meitantei-san._

If there was one thing I know about Kaito-chan, it was the fact that he could've come up with a better signature but who am I to correct him? A squeal from my right almost made me deaf and it made me wonder if me being inactive for most of my past life finally caught up to me.

"No way! Kaitou Kid called Kudo-chan his!!"

And suddenly, there was a wave of cheers and squeals that I swore made me deaf for a few seconds after their too much enthusiasm died down. I tried to wave them off but they were all too thrilled about this. Even more thrilled than me.

" _Everyone, quiet down_!"

At least everyone shut up now. Although, I never knew our history teacher could be so loud before.

Once everyone was settled in their seats, I read the tiny note written behind the letter.

 _I've figured it out, Shinobi-neechan._

A silent chuckle slipped through my lips, remembering my little prank from years ago. He must have finally known who the previous Kaitou Kid was.

 _Heh, this might be fun._

 **oooOooo**

 **Author's Note**

... ehehehe, I hope this makes up a little bit for my inactiveness.

Plys, thank you for reading this _still_ even though a year had passed.

I'm lucky to have you guys!

( /•/ω/• /)

Then, um, is it too much to ask of how think of it so far?

(•ω•)


	21. chapter 21

"... he's late."

One of my classmates walked me here ( _my so-called chaperone that Ouji-kun probably threatened_ ) where Kaitou Kid told me to meet up with him. It was already five and classes ended about two hours ago. I know for a fact that he doesn't have any extracurricular activities after school.

So... where could Kaito-chan be?

I was on one side of Teimuzu River, the so-called ribbon that separated B( _eika_ )eautiful and E( _koda_ )nchanting. He could have come up with a better riddle but I suppose he must have been in a hurry when he wrote that letter.

A flurry of smoke on the other side snapped me out of my thoughts. I felt myself smirk in amusement as a figure clad in white appeared in disappearance of the pink smoke. _Always the flashy entrance, I see._

"I apologize if I made you wait, my meitantei-san." He winked at me, a dove coming from his sleeve and flying towards where I was. The bird handed me a white rose and proceeded to nestle on top of my head. It cooed several times before quieting.

"When did you become such a flirt, Kaitou Kid?" I quirked an amused eyebrow. For the few years I haven't visited him, Kaito-chan seemed to have gotten worse. First, a pervert. Then, a flirt. Where does he keep getting those traits?

The Phantom Thief chuckled at my question, sheepishly scratching his cheek. "C'mon, Shinobu-neechan, I'm trying to act cool here but you're ignoring my coolness!" I rolled my eyes, unamused at his antics. He pouted at my reaction. He probably wasn't expecting it.

"Eh? Didn't I say that Kaitou Kid was way more cooler than you will ever be, Kaito-chan?"

His face erupted into varying shades of red that made me chuckle. "You were playing with me! You knew who the previous Kaitou Kid was!" Kaito-chan childishly pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. Seriously, he's still a kid deep inside even though he's already a teen.

"To be fair, I wasn't playing with you. I was kind of teasing Ojii-san back then." I blinked when he turned to the side and ignored me. _Did he... Did he just... Did he just really do that to me?_ "Aw, c'mon, Kaito-chan, that was years ago."

But he still ignored me.

Two can play this game.

I faked a sigh of defeat, my shoulders sagging in dismay and I turned around as if to leave. "Fine. Kaito-chan doesn't like me anymore, is that it? I'm leaving now, th—" I was caught off guard when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, the little dove on my head flying away.

Hot breath tickled my nape and I had to suppress a shiver from crawling all over my body. _Cheesecakes, I'm ticklish there, Kaito!_ "Don't~ Stay with me for a little while~ I missed Shinobu-neechan~" I resisted laughing as he kept burying his face on my neck.

"I still like Shinobu-neechan!"

For some reason, I blushed at those words. "H-Hey, Kaito-chan, let go." I vaguely noticed a few people walking towards us, probably to see what was going on. "No~ you'll just leave~"

"Kaito-chan! I'm serious!"

"IS THAT KAITOU KID?!"

"AND KUDO SHINOBU?!"

"KYAAAAAH!"

"GET A PICTURE! QUICK! QUICK!"

"MY SHIP IS SAILING!!"

"KAISHIN FOREVER!"

 _Whaaaaaaa—?_ _..._ _... I'm going to die when I get home_.

 **oooOooo**

"Care to explain?"

Now blond-haired Ouji-kun impatiently tapped his foot while his arms were crossed. Yūjin was fast asleep on the couch so I'm facing my best friend's wrath all alone. It would have been better if I had someone with me to face Ouji-kun's anger.

The picture that someone took was the talk of the city. I had to run home ( _and get lost several times on the way_ ) to get away from the fans chasing after me to get an interview. I almost collapsed as soon as I entered through the front door but Ouji-kun was relentless.

He didn't even let me catch my breath as he interrogated me. I was still a little out of it but I could probably form a few sentences out without stuttering. "I-It was n-nothing." _I stand corrected_. I fudging stuttered. Will this be a daily routine every time something happens?

That photo was probably being broadcasted in the news right now.

"Is there something going on between the two of you?" I flushed red in embarrassment. "O-Of course not!" He quirked an eyebrows at my answer. My flustered expression wasn't helping, dammit! "Oh, really?"

Before he could inquire any further ( _I was saved... for now, at least_ ), there were a few frantic knocks on the door. I got up from my kneeling down position, ignored Ouji-kun's laser stare, and opened the door. "Shinobu-neechan!" I almost jumped back in surprise when Ran screamed at my face.

"Shinichi didn't come to school today! I'm worried that something might have happened!" Ran kept getting nearer and nearer to my face, her brows furrowed in worry. "Shinichi was interested in those men in black back at the amusement park... maybe he followed after them... Nee-chan! We have to tell the police!"

I quickly clamped my hands on her shoulder, snapping her out of her worried trance. On the inside, my lips curved downwards in worry. A worried expression doesn't suit Ran, at all. I prefer a smile painting her face. However, Shin already said it, he didn't want her to get dragged into this.

 _It seems like I'll be responsible for making up excuses for my brother_. I felt a sweat drip down my forehead. It was easy for Ouji-kun since he remains a mystery to everyone. All I had to say was he went back home due to family emergencies.

"Hey, hey, Ran." She sniffled, her eyes trailed downwards. I touched her chin and made her look at me. "Ran, Shin is fine, okay? I received a call from him this morning that he would be away for a while. That he wouldn't be able to call. Someone requested for him to take on a case and the client wants it to be confidential, okay?"

I wiped away her tears. _Ran didn't deserve any of these. Neither did my brother or Ouji-kun._ "I'll call you when he finishes, okay?"

"... okay."

I watched her walk back home with her eyes sore and nose red, my shoulders sagging in sadness. _I should have remembered. Why did I even forget the day my brother would get himself in trouble? The day he would encounter Gin?!_

"... Shinobu!"

Ouji-kun's voice startled me back to reality. "Your hands." My eyes momentarily stayed on him before my gaze trailed down. My nails had dig into my palms and drawn out blood. "Oh..."

He approached me carefully, gently grabbing my hands and leading me to the nearest bathroom.

 _I was so stupid..._

 **oooOooo**

"... why am I going back to elementary school again?"

My smile probably didn't reach my eyes because before I knew it, Ouji-kun stopped complaining as we approached the Mouri's. "Shinobu-neechan!" This time, I genuinely smiled at Ran's beaming expression. "Is Conan ready?"

"Yeah, but he's been in a bad mood since this morning." I simply chuckled at that. Ran kept talking before she finally noticed Ouji-kun, who had hidden himself behind me. Her eyes sparkled and she crouched down. "And who's this guy?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes when Ouji-kun acted out a shy little boy. "Ch-Chi's E-Edogawa A-Akechi... n-nice to meet you, onee-san."

Ran blinked. "Edogawa?"

"He's Conan's elder cousin."

"Akechi-kun was it? I'm Mouri Ran; it's nice to meet you."

"Onee-san, p-please call C-Chi a-as Chi."

... _where's the fudging tissue? I'm losing too much blood._

Even Ran couldn't gelp it anymore and began squealing at Ou— I mean, Chi-chan's cuteness. "I'm here." Someone grumbled under their breath and I wondered what was up that made my brother be so grumpy early in the morning. "Let's go, Ran-neechan, Shinobu-neechan... _Chi-nii."_

I sweatdropped at Conan's nickname for Chi-chan. That sounds way too close to chibi and even though Chi-chan's very tall for someone his age, his height was a sensitive topic for him. "... y-yeah, we s-should go, j-just like w-what _Co-chan_ said."

I resisted the urge to smack their heads together.

 _Before concerning myself with the Black Organization, would I even survive mediating between Shin and Ouji-kun?_

I dearly hope so.

I still have to visit Kaito-chan to give him a present... a scaly present, that is.

 **oooOooo**

 **Author's Note**

So what do you guys think?

I sure hope you guys enjoyed this! If you have any questions to ask, feel free to do so!

Plus.

Thank you for reading and loving this fanfic, it means a lot to me!

\\(-ㅂ-)/ \\(-ㅂ-)/


	22. Christmas Sp

**(A/n:Take note that Ouji will be referred to as Chi-chan from now on since, well, he's a ten-year-old now. P.s. I kinda forgot to upload this here. Oops-)**

If a case appears today, I would kill whatever deity that made me live a second life.

I would rather stay here, cooped up in my room with hot chocolate and food but I knew Chi-chan and Yūjin would be too restless to stay inside. That was why I told Ran if we could all go to the amusement park. That way, I wouldn't worry if I get lost in the crowd.

Plus, we'll be able to spend a whole day together.

Chi-chan, Yūjin, and I waited for Ran and Conan at the entrance of Tropical Land. It might seem a bad idea at first since this was the place Shin apparently disappeared but Ran insisted that this was the place we should go to. "Shinobu-neechan!" I perked up when I heard Ran.

I grabbed Chi-chan's hand and gently lead him to where Ran and Conan were. Yūjin was sleeping on my head, though, so people stared at me all the while. I noticed the supposed cousins glaring at each other before I ignored them. I wasn't about to let them ruin the entire day.

"Shall we head inside?"

I tugged on Chi-chan's hand and gave Conan a hard look, both of which grumbled under their breath. Ran simply chuckled at their antics. "They're so cute." We began walking towards the line when Ran suddenly said my name. "Hey, Shinobu-neechan?"

"Yeah?"

"If you're taking care of Chi-chan, why not Conan-kun, too?" The three of us stiffened at her question. "W-Well, Chi-chan is, well, for some reason, he's incredibly attached to me. He was supposed to live with H— er, with you, too, but he didn't want to. I had no choice but to take him in."

Conan and I shared a nervous glance as we saw Ran's furrowed eyebrows. "Hm~ I see." Thankfully, she dropped the subject.

The ticketing lady was about to point out that pets were not allowed inside when she saw who was carrying the marmoset. There are times I'm glad about my reputation. I could get away with a few things because of it. "K-Kudo-san!" I simply smiled at her. "Three tickets please." And because my brother was so short, he was free of charge

My brother grumbled under his breath, mumbling about how he was not short. I rolled my eyes at him while Ran simply chuckled. I felt a tug on my arm. "What is it, Chi-chan?"

"... bathroom."

I felt my cheeks flush red for some reason. "Conan-kun and I will be waiting for you guys by the carousel, Shinobu-neechan." Sending my brother a look, he reluctantly nodded with a pout. He was thinking of following us in secret. He should really stop that before Ran connects the dots.

I let Chi-chan enter the men's bathroom as I waited for him a few feet away.

You know...

I never would have imagined for Chi-chan to be a part of that organization. What was more surprising that he had been shrunken as well just like my brother. I was prepared to face the consequences of being related to him. I was never prepared for dragging Chi-chan into it.

Maybe that was the reason why I don't have many friends. I was afraid of them getting involved in something they shouldn't. Yet, I accepted Chi-chan with open arms. I never realized the weight leaving my head when a hand grabbing my wrist snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yo, Shinobu."

I rolled my eyes at him. I remember this guy. He was that one guy Chi-chan scared off. I realized it pretty late but I finally realized that my best friend had been scaring off the guys who planned to confess to me.

Including this guy.

I easily removed his hand from my wrist, shaking off the disgusting feeling I had when he touched me. "Hello to you as well, Kei-san." He rolled his eyes and stepped forward towards me. "Where's that stupid _Ouji-sama_? Still high up in his throne?"

I felt my eye twitch when he mocked my friend. "I think those better describe you rather than Ouji-kun."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Ojou-sama is protecting her Ouji-sama, heh?"

I was about to give him a piece of my mind when he suddenly yelled in pain, attracting a lot of attention. "D-Dammit—!"

"G-Get away from Onee-chan!"

I blinked in surprise as Chi-chan tackle-hugged me. The crowd began whispering about how Kei-san was such a rude man. I even saw one of the people talking to the security and pointing at our direction.

Kei-san glowered at Chi-chan and me before leaving immediately, not wanting to get in trouble. I knelt down and resisted chuckling when Yūjin's tail brushed past my cheek. "What was that about, Chi-chan?"

When he wrapped his arms around my neck and huskily whispered in my ear, I thought I was going to faint.

" _Shino-chan's mine._ "

 _HOLY CHEESECAKES—_

 **oooOooo**

 **Author's Note**

Eeeeee—

I hope you liked it!

It's pretty short tho.

P.s.

Shinobu's birthday is on January 23.

Ouji's birthday is this December 26.

Kotei's birthday is on October 5, which is a long way from now.


End file.
